Phineas and Ferb: A Xros The Digital World
by Pikatwig
Summary: Phineas takes a X Loader, and saves the Digimon known as Shoutmon. But not only pulls himself, Shoutmon and many more Digimon into a big adventure, but also, Ferb, Candace and Perry. Will they ever find a way back home! Part two of Xros-Over series.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Digital World

It's time for the Big STORY!

I don't own anything

* * *

Phineas and Ferb open boxes to show a new shirt for Phineas and a whole brand-new outfit for Ferb. Phineas' is a brand new red shirt, (Not like Candace's) and Ferb a blue jacket, with teal-ish shorts, a gift from Perry.

"Well, time for bed, night Ferb."

* * *

Phineas/Ferb's Dream

_In another terrain, Phineas and Ferb take to a battle field with a dragon held by screws, a blue dragon, a giant blue metallic bird, a blue metallic like beetle, a wolf with spikes on his back a drill tail, with some small yellow and silver stars._

_Both Phineas and Ferb take out a small device and both yell "Digi-Xros!" then the bolted dragon, the beetle, the wolf turn into a red, blue and orange beams of light, and merge into one being. The other dragon and the bird merge as well._

* * *

Phineas jumping out of bed, figures what he just saw was a dream. He checks his clock to see it's 5:00 am, and looks at a calender February, 13th Saturday.

Phineas goes over to his calender, he made a small red "X" on February 13th. "Huh. It's been four months and 83 days since Isabella went missing!" Since November 22nd.

* * *

_November 22nd _

_2100 hours _

_Flynn-Fletcher household._

"_...and in other news two kids from Maple Drive just disappeared like out of thin air." an announcer said on TV. Phineas and Ferb knew one of the kids. They began to look for there friend, but no luck._

* * *

Intro Song: (_Digimon Tamers_ theme)

Phineas and Ferb hold out their X Loaders, and then their Digimon Digi-Xros. They begin to battle the enemy, and win.

Phineas then gives his Xrosed Digimon a sword. The Digimon uses the sword, slices an "X" and the season logo appears.

* * *

Phineas began to get dressed for the day, and just sat outside, a while after Ferb and Perry came Phineas and Ferb heard a voice _"I'm... finished. Help!"_ both boys began to run to try to find the source.

The boy's sister Candace noticed Phineas, Ferb and Perry leaving the backyard, and tailed them.

Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace begin to see that _**all**_ the electronics in the city began to go haywire, and they find a small distorted version of the small dragon from Phineas' dream that day.

"Hey you okay?" Phineas asks the distortion, to which he replies with _"I'm done, glad I could met you kid!"_ and a giant white flash appeared with a small device and a voice says _"Do you wish to save the __melody of that life?" _

Phineas replies "Yes!" and the voice says _"What is your name?"_ and Phineas tells his name and the device becomes red. The voice says _"Use this X Loader!"_ Phineas tries to reach in to grab it with his pet, stepbrother and sister trying to stop him.

Phineas manages to grab the X Loader and it pulls in him, Ferb, Perry and Candace are pulled into some kind of Digital Airspace.

* * *

( Doofenshmirtz's 4 minutes earlier )

"Finally the Otherdimensionator is fixed!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yells as he turns it on when the digital wave hit the city Doofenshmirtz is taken away into the same Digital Airspace as the others.

* * *

Unknown Location

"_Hey, Phineas, I can call you Phineas right? Wake up!"_ the voice yells from inside the X Loader, Phineas wakes up and pulls out the X Loader, and says "Who are you?" the voice replies _"I'm Shoutmon! The man who's gonna be king one day! Be sure to engrave that in your heart so you won't forget!"_ Phineas replies "That's not possible." to which Shoutmon says _"It's just something I made up to sound cool!"_

Ferb, Candace and Perry wake up and Candace yells at the top of her lounges after seeing where they are "PHINEAS FLYYN YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME!" Shoutmon with his ears hurting (should he have any) _"Is she always this loud?_" Phineas quips "No never." and then many mammoth like Digimon charge at them.

Shoutmon tells Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace _"Mammothmon, Ultimate Level, Vaccine type Digimon, who attack with their Tusk Crusher attack!"_ as they charge a might lion roar then a mighty two-leg walking lion.

Shoutmon says _"MadLeomon! Leave my friends alone. By the way MadLeomon is an Ultimate level, Virus type, his special attack is the dreaded Fallen Fist of the Beast King!" _

A voice says "Heavy Speaker!" then a few more Digimon appear, one who looks like a red and blue beetle _"Alright, Ballistamon, a Champion level, Data type with tremendous power his special attack is the ear shattering Heavy Speaker!"_

And the others look like stars _"Those are Starmon and the Pickmons, Rookie and In-Training level Digimon receptively." _

Shoutmon then says "Hey Phineas let me out of here!"

Phineas yells "Reload, Shoutmon!" with that said a small beam of green energy comes out of the X Loader with a small red dragon held together by screws. "Oh, YEAH this is me! I'm Shoutmon, Rookie level extraordinaire. My special attack is the mighty Soul Crusher!"

Shoutmon yells at the top of his lungs "Soul Crusher!" as the attack shot from Shoutmon's mike right at MadLeomon. Starmon says "Yeah! Shoutmon's back from the dead!" MadLeomon says "Oh relying on humans for power, what foolishness, THIS IS POWER!" MadLeomon begins to absorb his allies and becomes MadLeomon Armed Mode.

MadLeomon cracks a hole in the ground leaving Shoutmon and Ballistamon to die.

Phineas runs over to his partners with Shoutmon telling him "You idiot, get back to hiding!" Phineas remembers what happened in his dream and just yells "Digi-Xros!" allowing Shoutmon and Ballistamon to Digi-Xros.

Shoutmon: 'Don't tell me this is, the legendary Digi-Xros, this is awesome Phineas!'

MadLeomon: Wha, what? The Digi-Xros?

Shoutmon rushes and strikes MadLeomon, and defeats him for time being. Then MadLeomon is pulled into a Digital Airspace. After returning to normal Shoutmon turns around to see Phineas fell asleep.

From a distance a wolf and a rabbit watched the group fight the wolf says "What a team! Let's go Cutemon." Cutemon replies "Oh come on Dorulumon, they could use your help, did you see the tall guys legs they looked like yours, kyu!"

Dorulumon replies "I'll think about it." they walk away. Meanwhile Shoutmon manages to get Phineas, Ferb and Candace to the village he lives in.

* * *

Phineas' dream, all future events

_Phineas Digi-Xroses Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon into a complete version of what battled MadLeomon Armed Mode earlier that day._

_A small yellow diamond appears in-front of the team with a symbol in the air in the shape of Shoutmon's face._

_In an area in the sky a flying form of the Digimon who took down MadLeomon, now with a sword, a new helmet appears._

_Phineas, Ferb and Candace back in the human world a taller and golden from of Shoutmon appears._

_In a giant area with a flag flying high in the sky it becomes completely red with a Shoutmon head symbol on it._

_Phineas and Ferb unite their X Loaders with special symbols on them uniting a golden Shoutmon and a golden dragon Digimon, become one._

* * *

Phineas wakes up inside a hut to see Shoutmon on a guard post knowing it must have been late Phineas just fell back asleep.

* * *

Well, that took longer then expected. So what do you think?

At any rate, hope you Review.

Voice Actor's

Phineas, Starmon, Pickmons: Vincent Martella

Ferb: Thomas Sangster

Candace: Ashely Tisdale

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Dan Povenmire

Shoutmon: Tobias Reiss

Ballistamon: Jon St. John

MadLeomon: David Humphrey


	2. Chapter 2: Shoutmon Epic Battle Part 1

Well Ferb gets some spotlight, but this goes more to Dorulumon and Shoutmon.

I don't own anything

* * *

Ferb walks around the outer parts of the village, and sees two small distortions, he tries to get help but fails.

"_Step-brother of the Red General, do you wish to save the lives of these melodies?" _a voice asks Ferb, Ferb nods, then the voice asks _"What is your name?"_ Ferb gives his name, and a X Loader appears turns from White to a teal-green. Ferb then pulls both Digimon into his X Loader.

* * *

Everyone in Shoutmon's village knows his dream to become the Digimon King, but nobody knew why. After sleeping most of the day away Phineas began to tour the small village becoming friends with all the Digimon.

Shoutmon and Ballistamon were training, with using Ballistamon's horn like a catapult. Phineas gave Ballistamon a tune up making Shoutmon jump almost 80 feet in the air. Ferb then shows up with his own X Loader in his shirt pocket.

Shoutmon says that there gonna by in the Digital World for a while, so to just make them selves comfy. Then more Digimon begin to attack. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Phineas and Ferb head back into the village.

* * *

"I am Pteramon! Armor Digimon, who has many missile with launchers all over my Missile Storm will leave you in the dust!"

"I'm Digmon, an insect, digger Armor Digimon! I attack with my Gold Rush attack trust me in a mine you don't want me to use that!"

"I'm Togemogumon, my special attack is the Crystal Guard, my spikes spread creating an invincible shield!"

"Behold Triceramon, that's me, our special attack is Tri-Horn Blaster, a laser beams from our horns to vaporize our opponents. And don't bother fighting back, our shells are the hardest of any Digimon alive!"

"Sagittarimon is my name, my best move is the Stampede Striker!"

"Finally, Peacockmon, Armor Level my special move is the Invisible Invincibility!" taking a look at all the enemy Digimon you could see almost 20,000 Digimon all in the village, we enter the battle ready for action.

After hours of battling all the Digimon were tired, when Dorulumon and Cutemon entered the scene, Phineas asks his partner who the two are, Shoutmon replies "I don't know."

Dorulumon says "I'm Dorulumon a warrior wolf Digimon, Ultimate level Data type, my special attack is the Dorulu Tornado! And this is my friend Cutemon, a rabbit, In-Training level Vaccine type."

Up in the air the last Pteramon noticed Dorulumon.

* * *

_Unknown time unknown area._

"_You're finished Pteramon!" Dorulumon yells, but Pteramon says "Never!" Dorulumon says "Take THIS!" leaving a scar on Pteramon's left eye._

* * *

Pteramon remembers Dorulumon and he begins to absorb his allies, saying "I am Pteramon Warrior Mode, don't mess with me or you'll be blown away by my Ultimate Missile Launcher!", leaving one small Togemogumon behind. Shoutmon saves the young Digimon, and puts him to the side and begins to battle Pteramon Warrior Mode.

Shoutmon and Ballistamon begin to battle Pteramon Warrior Mode, but Dorulumon and Cutemon take their leave, leaving Shoutmon, Ballistamon and MetalGreymon to fight on their own.

Shoutmon and Ballistamon beaten to near death Shoutmon says that if he's beaten he won't be the Digimon King to protect his village, Phineas chooses to help his new friends yelling "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Digi-Xros!" a giant flash of red appears. Pteramon Warrior Mode thinking he won, but a voice yells "Arm Bunker!" Phineas says with joy "Ballistamon!"

"I'm Shoutmon ×2, I may still be Shoutmon in my friend Ballistamon's armor, but I've got loads of speed and power my special attack is the Body Blaster!" Shoutmon ×2 yells. ×2 begins battle.

Meanwhile, the injured Togemogumon thinking 'I have to help him and become a true warrior Togemogumon, here I go, Togemogumon Digivolve to...' as the little Digimon tries to Digivolve to the next level, but fails, Pteramon Warrior Mode attempts to hurt Togemogumon, but Shoutmon ×2 protects him and get Togemogumon to Phineas.

"Hey you okay, little guy?" Phineas asks Togemogumon.

Togemogumon replies "Why, do you care?" Phineas says "I'm not letting anyone get hurt!" Togemogumon sees Phineas' friendship and compassion and enters his X Loader. Phineas asks "What's your name?" the small healing Digimon replies "Togemogumon!" Phineas says "I'll call you, Spikemon! So, Reload: Spikemon!" as Togemogumon becomes a new Digimon, a 2 leg Digimon the same red as Shoutmon, and has the same mask as Flamedramon.

"Let's go! Shoutmon ×2, Spikemon! Digi-Xros!" Phineas yells giving Shoutmon ×2 more power they combine and Shoutmon yells "Shoutmon ×2Spike!" with a new form, with the Ballistamon head split in half on ×2's shoulders with spikes right on the back of ×2. "From battle mode to spike mode! I Shoutmon ×2Spike, will roll right over the enemy with my Super Spin Dash!"

Pteramon Warrior Mode yells "How dare you use my ally?" ×2Spike replies "How dare you leave him to die! I'll end you! Super Spin Dash!" similar to Sonic's Super Spin Dash, ×2Spike rolls up into a ball and strikes breaking the enemy Xros, leaving Pteramon helpless.

"Just give up Pteramon!" Dorulumon demands, but a digital portal opens and takes Pteramon back.

With that done Dorulumon and Cutemon leave. Shoutmon welcomes Spikemon to his village and says "So your, Ferb's Digimon? Right?" MetalGreymon says "I am MetalGreymon, Ultimate level, Data type, my special attack is the Giga Destroy!"

MetalGreymon splits into two Digimon "I'm Greymon a Virus type, my Mega Flame attack will burn the enemy to a crisp!"

"I'm MailBirdramon my tail can cut through anything!"

Shoutmon replies "Welcome!" then Greymon hits Shoutmon, and says "Tiny Dragon!"

* * *

Another cool chapter in.

Voice Actor's

Phineas, Starmon, Pickmons: Vincent Martella

Ferb: Thomas Sangster

Candace, Cutemon: Ashely Tisdale

Shoutmon: Tobias Reiss

Ballistamon: Jon St. John

Dorulumon: Travis Willingham

Greymon, MetalGreymon: David Humphrey

MailBirdramon: Mitchel Musso

Pteramon, Triceramon, Sagittarimon, Peacockmon: Paul St. Peter

Digmon: Robert Axelrod

Togemogumon, Spikemon: Derek Stephen Prince

(A/N: I just found out that Robert Axelrod, voiced two character in _Power Rangers_, he voiced Zedd and Finster)


	3. Chapter 3: Shoutmon Epic Battle Part 2

Things will rock even cooler now, wish me luck.

I don't own anything, aside from some Digimon.

* * *

Away from our heroes in the Bagra Army HQ with 3 Digimon Diamondmon, Tactimon and Lilithmon, the leader tells them about with two new kids (Phineas and Ferb) with X Loaders and that now there are three threats to the day of the kingdoms and a project, with Tactimon saying that he'll stop the new guys, and gives MadLeomon and Pteramon one final chance to prov their worth if they win they live but if they don't well let's just say they won't be seen around the HQ ever again, with another Digimon watching from the background, he says "I am Baalmon, an Ultimate level Virus Type Digimon, I slay my enemies with my Gun Blaster attack, some Digimon call me the "Death's Sage" they also I Digivolve from the Dark Warrior Duskmon."

Tactimon turns around only to see Baalmon gone.

(A/N: The databases for Diamondmon, Tactimon and Lilithmon will be in their battles with Xros Heart)

* * *

(With Xros Heart)

Back with Phineas and Ferb, Shoutmon shows a symbol just like his face. "So, Shoutmon what is that?" Phineas asks with Shoutmon replying "It's the symbol for our flag!"

With Ballistamon giving the team communication wrist things, so if we get separated we could stay in touch. With rumbles and tremors heading right for us. Turns out to be MadLeomon, Pteramon and some Apemon, the new Digimon Apemon says "I am Apemon a Champion, Vaccine type. I swing into action and use my Mega Bone Stick attack, to demolish my enemies." Phineas Digi-Xroses Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Spikemon to Shoutmon ×2Spike, and Ferb Digi-Xroses Greymon and MailBidramon to MetalGreymon.

Shoutmon X2Spike says "MetalGreymon, take to the air and fight Pteramon!" with MetalGreymon heading for the air, while ×2Spike deals with MadLeomon and the Apemon.

A small Digimon hidden in the bushes spies on the group. He apparently has a TV for a head, he is apparently recording everything the group is doing.

* * *

In another part of the Zone dealing with some other Digimon that work for the Bagra Army so that the hero's team won't have to deal with them. "The spy force has returned with footage!" another Digimon who looks just like the Digimon spying on Phineas and Ferb. "Connect." the General of another army says.

"_This team is right now dealing with MadLeomon and Pteramon!"_

* * *

Go Shoutmon!" Phineas yells, then out of nowhere Dorulumon and Cutemon come out of nowhere, Cutemon runs over to Candace and Perry. "Dorulumon, you came to help us?" Dorulumon responds "Well, I'm just gonna help you because of the reinforcements on the way!" MadLeomon says "Time for the BACKUP!" with MadLeomon's voice echoing, but with none of the reinforcements showing up. MadLeomon gets really mad and absorbs the Apemon and Pteramon becoming MadLeomon Final-Flight Mode.

"I am MadLeomon Final-Flight Mode! You don't wanna meet me in a dark alley!"

×2Spike, MetalGreymon and Dorulumon get overwhelmed by MadLeomon. ×2Spike splits back into Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Spikemon. With their only being little time to save the Zone, Phineas thinks and remembers Dorulumon from his dream.

(''We are Xros Heart'' begins to play in the background)

Phineas: Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon! Digi-Xros!

Dorulumon: Wait what did you just say?

Shoutmon: Shoutmon!

Ballistamon: Ballistamon!

Dorulumon: Dorulumon!

'3 beams of light red (Shoutmon), blue (Ballistamon) and orange (Dorulumon) combine'

Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon: Digi-Xros!

'A warrior Digimon appears'

Shoutmon: Shoutmon ×3

* * *

"I am Shoutmon ×3, a Champion Level, Vaccine type combined of the fierce hearts of Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon! My special attack is Victorize Boomerang" ×3 says with pride.

Phineas: Starmon! Pickmons! Digi-Xros!

Starmon: Starmon!

Pickmons: Pickmons!

Then a sword begins to form on ×3's left arm and he yells "Shoutmon ×4!"

"From, power mode to sword mode! I, Shoutmon ×4 will beat any Digimon, being an Ultimate Level! My special attack is Burning Star Crusher!" he takes off and strikes, MadLeomon.

Starmon and the Pickmons break from the Xros and ×3 unleashes his "Victorize Boomerang" which eliminates MadLeomon.

* * *

"Outstanding work, give them this message!" the General says.

As the Digimon goes to deliver a message.

"Yeah, we're a great army!" Shoutmon says, after that a small piece of paper fell, from the sky, Phineas looks at it. And just puts it in his pocket.

Phineas then says "Anyway Shoutmon, I came up with a name for our army!" Shoutmon asks what it it and Phineas replies "Xros Heart!" the whole team likes it and the a small yellow diamond falls from the sky.

* * *

About time I'm done with this chapter, took a while.

Well, R&R.

Voice Actor's

Phineas, Starmon, Pickmons: Vincent Martella

Ferb: Thomas Sangster

Candace: Ashely Tisdale

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Dan Povenmire

Shoutmon,×2Spike, ×3, ×4: Tobias Reiss

Ballistamon: Jon St. John

MadLeomon: David Humphrey

MailBirdramon: Mitchel Musso

Ballistamon: Jon St. John

Dorulumon: Travis Willingham

Greymon, MetalGreymon: David Humphrey

Spikemon: Derek Stephen Prince


	4. Chapter 4: Magma Zone, Eruption

Another chapter in the bag

Based _Xros Wars_ episode: Volcano Digimon, A Great Eruption!

I don't own anything, aside from some Digimon.

* * *

"So, Phineas, what's that message say?" Shoutmon asks. Phineas just puts the paper back in his pocket. "Well all of you guys get in the X Loader, so we can move on to the next Zone!" all the Digimon return to Phineas and Ferb's X Loaders, Phineas grabs the Code Crown which turns into a SD Card like object, and puts it right in a slot in the X Loader, and opens a portal into what appears to be a Digital Airspace. The 4 jump right in.

* * *

Digital Airspace (With Xros Heart)

"Cool, so were going home!" Candace says with joy, Phineas says "No, were not, there are 108 Zones, the bad guys have almost all of them! Were just heading into the next Zone!" Phineas thinks 'Man, and I though the _Sonic the Hedgehog series_ had a lot Zones!' The exit to the next Zone opens with Xros Heart floating through it.

* * *

Digital Airspace (With Doofenshmirtz)

"Ah!" Doofenshmirtz yells as he floats around, then a black silhouette appears behind him, and says "Get out, of the Digital World! Super-Dimensional Ax!" a portal to the human world opens and Doofenshmirtz is taken through.

* * *

Magma Zone (With Xros Heart)

"Well this is gonna be dragged on for a while!" Candace says annoyed and says "Least it's not snowing!" Phineas with Shoutmon ready, see some Digimon. "Well, bud proceed!"

"Meramon, a Data type Champion level, he attacks with Roaring Fire attack that flares up both of its arms, then knocks away the opponent. BlueMeramon a Data type Ultimate level, his Ice Punch can freeze any flame! SkullMeramon, the worst of the 3 Meramons, he attacks with Metal Fire, he launches a destructive ball of melted metal from its mouth. Alternatively, it fires blue fire mixed with liquid metal so that it clings to an opponent! GeoGreymon, a Champion level, Vaccine type, he attacks with Mega Flame, he spews super-high temperature flames from its mouth, reducing everything to ashes, he's said to be a mutated version of Greymon! Firamon, a Champion level, Data type he attacks with Flame Dive, he covers his whole body with fire and comes down quickly from the sky to tackle, he's known as the "Lion Flying in the Sky"! Flaremon, Ultimate level, Vaccine type, he Digivolves from Firamon, he gives up, flight for power! Flamedramon Champion level, Data type, his Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak! These guys are no joke! Let's move team!"

* * *

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Spikemon! Digi-Xros!" Phineas yells. "Greymon, MailBidramon! Digi-Xros!" Ferb yells.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Spikemon!"

A red and blue line cross each other and combine.

"Digi-Xros!"

"Shoutmon ×2Spike!"

"Greymon!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"Digi-Xros!"

"MetalGreymon!"

With that ×2Spike and MetalGreymon take the battle field. "Time to rock!" ×2Spike yells with him taking of faster than sound, and MetalGreymon takes to the air to deal with Firamon.

"Well, let's roll! Spike Blast!" spikes on the back of ×2Spike's back come off, regenerate and keep firing, moving faster the sound, making Meramon unable to block. But SkullMeramon was able to use his chains to stop both MetalGreymon and X2Spike, splitting them back to normal, with Spikemon showing the most injures.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Spikemon! You 3 okay?" Phineas asks his Digimon he sent into battle, he sees Spikemon with the most injures, "Spikemon, what happened? You're more hurt then Shoutmon and Ballistamon! What happened?" when Ferb says "Concern is a useless emotion in war! Get moving Greymon!" Greymon stands and takes on all the GeoGreymon on his own.

"Dorulu Tornado!" a voice yells, jumping out of nowhere Dorulumon and Cutemon come, Phineas yells with joy "Dorulumon! You came to help!" Dorulumon just ignore him and tells Cutemon "Just give him the box!" Cutemon hops off Dorulumon's back and walks over to Phineas, on the side of the box is writing, that only Digimon could read, Shoutmon reads what the code says and tells Xros Heart, "Oh so this is where some of the DigiMemories are! Phineas use one!"

Phineas looks at the DigiMemories, and takes one and uses it, this DigiMemory, turns out to be Leviamon. Shoutmon tells them "Leviamon, a Virus type, Mega level, this guy is a real problem if you're his enemy! His special attack is the Rostrum!"

"You know if he was real, they'd be in real trouble!" Shoutmon tells his team and Phineas asks "Not real? I don't understand." Shoutmon tells him "To put it short, a DigiMemory is just the data of a special Digimon!"

Shoutmon grabs the box and runs, along with all of Xros Heart as the DigiMemory takes effect, and stops most of the Digimon.

* * *

"Well, we got away, so Digi-Code, is a Digimon language?" Phineas asks, with Dorulumon replying "Well, yeah, so, Digi-Code, is the language spoken by the Digimon, the Code Crown was the center of our world, until the human's technology shattered the Code Crown, and during so the Legendary Digimon got turned into DigiMemories and scattered."

Phineas looks at the 4 DigiMemories he has and tells Ferb "Seeing as we're Co-Generals, we should both get 2 each!" Phineas hand Ferb 2 of the DigiMemories.

* * *

The team finds the Bagura Army's troops, with a red Flamedramon in command. "Work more fast! MORE FAST! We need that Code Shard, or Code Piece, Code Crown?" A giant dragon beast Digimon shows up and says "LAVA! BURN! Code Crown!"

"BurningGreymon is a Champion level, Virus type, beast Digimon! His special attack is the devastating Wildfire Tsunami!" Shoutmon tells the group. Then BurningGreymon makes a volcano Digimon appears, "AncientVolcanomon, a Mega Level, Ancient Digimon with a the power of volcanoes itself! His special attack is Supernova!"

Phineas yells "Xros Heart, let's attack and because Dorulumon's here!"

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmons! Digi-Xros!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pickmons!"

3 beams of light red (Shoutmon), blue (Ballistamon) and orange (Dorulumon) combine

"Digi-Xros!"

"Shoutmon ×4!"

"GO!"

×4 heads in to battle the 3 Digimon.

* * *

Bringing Dr. D in just to knock him out, genius! Well another chapter in. Any guess to who the black silhouette is?

Voice Actor's

Phineas, Starmon, Pickmons: Vincent Martella

Ferb: Thomas Sangster

Candace: Ashely Tisdale

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Dan Povenmire

Shoutmon,×2Spike, ×4: Tobias Reiss

Ballistamon: Jon St. John

MailBirdramon: Mitchel Musso

Ballistamon: Jon St. John

Dorulumon: Travis Willingham

Greymon, MetalGreymon: David Humphrey

Spikemon: Derek Stephen Prince

BurningGreymon, Meramon, BlueMeramon, SkullMeramon, GeoGreymon, Firamon, Flaremon: Michael Reisz

Flamedramon: Steven Blum


	5. Chapter 5: Xros Heart's Ally!

Well another day, I figured it's about time I get off of my lazy butt and update this story, so I hope you are all enjoying this.

Based _Xros Wars_ episode(s): Fierce General Tactimon, Close In! And Dorulumon, Run Like the Wind!

I don't own anything, save some Digimon and Digi-Xrosed forms.

* * *

×4 heads into battle and strikes Flamedramon, but just then AncientVolcanomon makes a volcano blow, and it flows down, Ferb pulls out his MetalGarurumon DigiMemory to stop the lava, but then a sword Digimon appears, and says "I am Tactimon! A Mega level, Virus Type Digimon, most who come across me don't ever have to say a word about it. My special attack is Death Tachi, I Coalesces all of my energy into my sword and slash downward."

"×4 attack!" Phineas yells and ×4 strikes but Tactimon blokes and tosses ×4 to the ground splitting him back into Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and the Pickmons. "Ah Dorulumon, hey you humans, listen up, Dorulumon, was once my greatest ally!"

Xros Heart was in incredible disbelief, to hear there new friend was once a member of the Bagra Army however Dorulumon walked over to Xros Heart and tells them "That, was then! THIS IS NOW!" Dorulumon charges and knock Tactimon to the ground, and then Flamedramon was just plan out made now and begins to absorb his whole army and after that, and BurningGreymon begins to absorb Flamedramon.

"The monstrous WarriorBurningGreymon! A Psychopath Ultimate level, Virus type. He attacks with his MegaBoom attack!"

* * *

Dorulumon heads over to Phineas and tells him "Phineas, Digi-Xros me and Shoutmon!"

"Shoutmon, Dorulumon! Digi-Xros!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Digi-Xros!"

"Dorulu Cannon!"

"This is the Dorulu Cannon, a powerful dual cannon that combines me and Dorulumon. Because Dorulumon must concentrate on charging the energy, the cooperation of me to takes charge of sighting is essential in order to hit the target. Furthermore, while charging the energy, Dorulumon's defensive power goes down to zero, leaving it completely defenseless. It becomes absolutely essential at this time to have my aid in guarding it, and it can be said that this bold move can only be used when it has absolute trust in its partner!"

"Finish this, Shoutmon!" Phineas tells his partner. "This is the combined power of me and Dorulumon! LOCK ON!" Shoutmon yells and fires a blast from the Cannons and it knocks WarriorBurningGreymon, onto the ground, MetalGreymon takes the chance to attack and finish him off, but WarriorBurningGreymon's fall was just a decoy and he began to attack, but a sole BlueMeramon blocked the moves and falls to the ground, with Dorulumon's voice acting through Shoutmon's body.

"BlueMeramon, hang on, hey red boy, put him in your X Loader!" Dorulumon's voice demands Phineas, but BlueMeramon tells him "No, it's to late for me, Dorulumon, thanks for saving me all that time ago, I was just repaying the favor, please help Xros Heart win, goodby Dorulumon." and BlueMeramon dies, and Shoutmon's subconscious tells Dorulumon 'Don't worry, when I'm king he'll be back!'

With both the voices of Shoutmon and Dorulumon the Xros says "WarriorBurningGreymon, YOU'LL PAY! LOCK ON!" Shoutmon takes one more shot and it makes it's mark! WarriorBurningGreymon disintegrates into nothing, and the Code Crown appears and floats to Phineas.

* * *

A bit later

"Look red boy, I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, please let me live out my friend's last request, to help you Xros Heart!" Dorulumon asks, with Phineas replying "Oh all right, and why does everyone call me "red boy"?" everyone just shrugs it off and Phineas rolls his eyes and tells Dorulumon "Welcome to Xros Heart, Dorulumon!"

Phineas and Ferb put their team members into their X Loader and open the path to the next Zone!

A kid, about Phineas' age watches the group with a smile small, but in sight, she pulls out a black X Loader and just before entering the Digital Airspace says "Xros Heart, a fitting name for an army lead by Phineas Flynn. Good luck Xros Heart!" the kid enters the airspace to head to the same Zone, Xros Heart was heading for.

* * *

Digital Airspace (With Xros Heart)

"To the next Zone!" Phineas yells but then a spirit version of WarriorBurningGreymon seeks revenge and fallows them and grabs Phineas with Spikemon reloading out of Phineas' X Loader and he begins to glow.

'Spikemon, Digivolve to...'

Spikemon's appearance begins to change into a pure white body with armor and a sword version. "Spadamon!"

"Amazing!" is Phineas' only reaction. "Go for it!"

"Blue Brave!"

Spadamon charges at the spirit knocking it away, but Spadamon begins to float away from Xros Heart, Phineas attempts to retrieve his Digimon. But he floats away with an unknown fate...

* * *

Hope you are enjoying this. Because I am.

Voice Actor's

Phineas, Starmon, Pickmons, Spadamon: Vincent Martella

Ferb: Thomas Sangster

Candace: Ashely Tisdale

Shoutmon, ×4: Tobias Reiss

Ballistamon: Jon St. John

MailBirdramon: Mitchel Musso

Dorulumon: Travis Willingham

Greymon, MetalGreymon: David Humphrey

Spikemon: Derek Stephen Prince

BurningGreymon, Meramon, BlueMeramon, SkullMeramon, GeoGreymon, Firamon, Flaremon: Michael Reisz

Flamedramon: Steven Blum

Tactimon: Ed Neil


	6. Chapter 6: Sand Zone Treasure Hunters

Hope this story is good, anyway, I want to give a shoutout to JJB88, for being my first reviewer for this story, hope I get more.

Based _Xros Wars_ episode(s): Sand Zone, A Great Adventure in the Ruins!

I don't own anything, save some Digimon and Digi-Xrosed forms.

* * *

Digital Airspace (With Xros Heart)

"Spikemon! Where are you Spikemon?!" Phineas yells. Only to hear it echo back.

"_Spikemon! Buddy, where are you?!"_ Shoutmon yells from Phineas' X Loader. Then Shoutmon pops out of Phineas' X Loader. "Spikemon, where are you?! If you're out there let me know!" then Shoutmon's head begins to disintegrate.

"Um, Shoutmon, your head." Ferb tells his stepbrother's partner. The Shoutmon retreats back into Phineas' X Loader.

"_You idiot! Our bodies can't survive in the Airspace!"_ Jijimon's voice echos from Phineas' X Loader. Then fallowed by a series of hits on the head.

"Would you two shut up!" Candace yells. Ending the squabble between the two Digimon. Ferb then says "Look, due to the info, I doubt we'll find Spikemon. He could be just specks of data by now. Let's just focus on the future here!"

Phineas sighs, before he says "Well, there's the next Zone."

* * *

Sand Zone

Phineas and the rest of Xros Heart stand in amazement of the digital desert. "So, now where are we?" Phineas asks, and then Jijimon pops out of his X Loader and tells the team "This is the Sand Zone. It was once home to a huge treasure, but nobody has been able to find it."

Starmon then says "Yeah, how about we look for that treasure and be the first to find it!" the Pickmons agree with him.

Phineas then gives the star Digimon a look. "We may find that treasure, or we could die from heat exhaustion." Ferb explains, then he puts his hand over his brother's shoulder and he says "We should focus on what matters, the Code Crown!"

Cutemon then looks at Ferb and says "But, what if the treasure, is the Code Crown, Kyu?"

Ferb then ponders the possibility of the treasure really being the Code Crown. "Okay, let's go! But, let's try to be careful, because Phin here may pass out due to the heat."

Phineas gives his stepbrother an annoyed look. And the team marches forward.

* * *

Hours later

Everyone is sweating and exhausted. Dorulumon annoyed, asks the others "Remind me, _how_ did we get into this mess?!" Cutemon then answers saying "It was because of Jijimon, Kyu!"

MetalGreymon is then brought out of Ferb's X Loader, and protects the rest of the team from the heat and the sun. Everyone stops walking, and sits under the shadow MetalGreymon is casting. Then MetalGreymon moves. He then sees everyone but Shoutmon and Phineas clinging to him. "See Ferb, your brother and the puny dragon can stand the heat."

The other see Phineas lying down on the ground.

"Um guys, Phineas is unconscious!" Shoutmon exclaims! Everyone looks at the lead General to see him knocked out.

* * *

Later

"Why am I towing him?" Dorulumon asks, agitatedly.

"You can carry him, none of us can and keep him in the shade." Shoutmon says. Ferb then sees Starmon and the Pickmons on Dorulumon's tail, and Ferb gains an idea. "I've got it! Dorulumon! Starmon! Pickmons! Digi-Xros!"

Then the Starmon and Pickmons turn into a propeller on Dorulumon's tail. "I hate you." then he begins to spin his tail against Phineas.

"Never mind."

Then Phineas wakes up, still sweating. "Phin!" Ferb walks over to his brother "You alright?" Phineas nods.

"Maybe we should find some water." Shoutmon suggests to the team, then Jijimon pops out of Phineas' X Loader and says "There's no water in this Zone." Shoutmon then pulls out his mike and begins to hit Jijimon's head, before Phineas notices something.

"Look an oasis! Shoutmon we found water!" Phineas tells his partner who gleefully starts to run towards the water.

"Water, Water, Water, Water, Water!"

The others fallow. "Shoutmon hold on! It could just be a mirage!"

* * *

"Moni, Xros Heart is about to fall into another trap, do we help?" the TV Digimon asks it's leader. The TV Digimon's leader turns out to be the girl with the Black X Loader.

"No, let's see how they fare." she tells the Digimon.

* * *

With Xros Heart

"Shoutmon! Wait up!" Phineas yells at his partner, who disappears. Then the others watch and all fall into a sinkhole.

"Well, we're in trouble." Shoutmon says to the others, who give him angry looks and he replies "Well excuse me for caring about my General!"

"I would say thank you if we weren't sinking right now!" Phineas tells Shoutmon. Then another Digimon appears.

* * *

"SkullScorpiomon, Ultimate level, Data type Digimon. He is called the "Desert Assassin" because he stealthily approaches from the back and stabs his opponent with the deadly poison needle on the tip of his tail. The poison that SkullScorpiomon has is quicker than the transmission speed of nerve data, so you die without even feeling that you were stabbed. His Poison Pierce is almost lethal!" Shoutmon tells the others.

"Well Xros Heart, you're doomed!" the leader says.

Phineas begins to think and then yells "Dorulumon, your drill we can escape if you make an escape hole!"

Dorulumon replies "That may work! Hang on! Drill Blader!"

* * *

Some bat Digimon fly over to their master. "Ah the Vilemon, Champion Level, Virus type. Their Nightmare Shock will give you a rude awakening."

A humanoid diamond Digimon begins to eat some diamonds the Vilemon brought him, he eats them and his diamonds begin to glow, then Xros Heart falls right ontop of him.

"Get off of me!" the Digimon says.

Xros Heart rushes off in fear. "Dorulumon who is that?" Shoutmon asks.

"Diamondmon, Ultimate level, Virus type. It is a super-heavyweight Digimon with a mineral body. It is clad in a hard crystal armor that regenerates when broken, and boasts a number of various, powerful techniques, so its slowly moving form is itself an impregnable moving fortress. Because of its glittering body and power, it calls itself the "most beautiful, sublime creature." in the Digital World. His special attack is Diamond Machine Gun it fires off both intense punches and the crystals throughout its body in the manner of a machine gun, sweeping through hundreds of opponents in one shot!"

Ballistamon then asks "We're in danger, so we run?"

Dorulumon replies "Duh!"

Xros Heart begins to run fallowed by the SkullScorpiomon.

"Wow, diamonds!" Candace says as they pass some diamonds and other gem stones. Perry roles his eyes and breaks a few off and puts them into Ballistamon's container chest thing. Perry then pulls out a blaster and blasts down some gems and then they block the path, however the enemy manages to get through it.

'Well that didn't work.' Perry says within his head. Then the group gets cornered. "Well Phineas, what do we do?!" Shoutmon asks.

Ferb pulls out his X Loader but, there's a sound approaching. Then a pump trolley appears with a Digimon riding in it. The Digimon manages to deal with the SkullScorpiomon and then tells Xros Heart

"Get in here!"

The group manages to get to the trolly. "Hey Shoutmon, who's this guy?" Phineas asks. Shoutmon replies "That's Deputymon a Champion level, Vaccine type. He's a barrel-chested Digimon who shoots from the lip, but usually, he's helpful and harmless."

Then Ballistamon sees the SkullScorpiomon are _still _after them. "Um guys," Starmon tells the others "the tracks cut off!"

"Okay Gunmon" Candace, says.

"Deputymon."

"Whatever! Stop this cart! So we don't die!" Candace says.

"No, speed it up!" Phineas tells Deputymon. The others scream, however they crash land in some water?

* * *

"Well, at least we survived. For now." Phineas says. Then he hears a banging sound. "I thought you said there was no water in this Zone! You old geezer!" Shoutmon says banging Jijimon with his mike. Then Phineas and the others manage to get to some solid ground.

"Can someone dry my clothes?" Candace asks.

"Is she always this annoying?" Shoutmon asks Phineas. "Some days are better then others." Phineas replies to his partner. Shoutmon walks over to Candace, and lights a flare. Drying her clothes, but also setting them on fire. Cutemon puts it out.

"Hey, Phineas. How did you know there was river here, Kyu?" Cutemon asks Phineas. "I could sorta smell the water."

"Processing, processing, processing, processing... canteen completed." Ballistamon says, and then a canteen pops out of Ballistamon's container chest thing. Perry grabs it and fills it water. Then Candace grabs it and says "Thank you Perry". She pours the water on her hair. Perry then takes a marker out of his hat and writes on the canteen "This canteen belongs to Phineas" on it. He then gets more water in it and hands it to Phineas.

"Thanks Perry." Phineas tells his pet. And then Shoutmon puts Phineas back on Dorulumon. Then Candace picks up Cutemon and bumps Phineas right off of Dorulumon. Making Phineas scrape his knee. Perry walks over to Phineas and pulls out a bandage from his hat.

Shoutmon then walks over to Perry. "How many things do you have in that hat of yours Perry?"

Perry rummages in his hat to find food, drinks, weapons, camping equipment, flashlights, compasses, cooking oil, cameras, and clothes. Perry then sees one of the cameras has been running ever since they arrived in the Digital World.

"Now that's what I call, hatspace!" Phineas exclaims. The group laughs. But a tomato lands on Phineas, he looks to see Candace threw it. Then Perry puts all the stuff back in his hat, but Candace takes the recording camera.

"Hi, now here's some big time evidence! We're in a parallel world with digital creatures." Candace says into the camera. "HEY!"

Phineas then proceeds to ask Deputymon something. "Hey, you helped us, so we owe you. Need any help?"

"I could use a help on the treasure hunt." Deputymon tells Xros Heart. "Yeah no. So let's find the Code Crowns, so we can go home!"

"Um, Candace, remember the conversation we had earlier where we said that the Code Crown, could be the treasure! So we need this guy. He's from this Zone! He can help us! And I as second-in-command of Xros Heart I have rights to tell you what to do!" Ferb tells his step-sister. Before the two notice that Phineas, Shoutmon and the others have started to fallow Deputymon.

* * *

Some time later

"So we need to get past this here?" Phineas asks Deputymon. "That's the gist of it."

"I've got this! Rowdy Rock-" Deputymon bonks Shoutmon on the head. "This door has a trap that reflects attacks!"

Phineas then whispers something to Perry and he begins to rummage through his hat again. First he pulls out a can-opener, he then pulls out a pillow, then crutches, he reached further into his hat and finds the object, a switch detector. He hands it to Phineas. He begins to search for a switch to open the door. While Candace reaches into Perry's hat and pulls out a squirt gun.

"Hey door! OPEN! I COMMAND YOU!" she then begins to squirt the door, with Phineas drinking some of the water, and then it's sprayed right at her.

"Candace stop that, Kyu." Cutemon tells Candace. Then the door opens.

"YES! I did it!" Candace exclaimed with joy. Phineas then grabs the squirt gun and the switch detector and hands them back to Perry. He begins to rummage through his hat again and then hands Phineas a ham sandwich.

"Thanks buddy." Phineas begins to eat it.

Ferb and Candace then both yell at him "YOU COULDN'T HAVE GIVEN US ANY FOOD BEFORE NOW?!"

Perry then pulls out some Platypus food and begins to eat it.

* * *

Deputymon drops his bullets, and begins to pick them up. "It's okay. Just go left." Deputymon tells them.

Phineas then looks at Deputymon and the team walks forward.

"So, wait, your left or his left, did Deputymon mean?" Greymon asks Ferb.

"My left." Ferb says, taking his half of the army to a right tunnel. Then then tunnel Ferb and his group entered disappears and another one appears.

"This way." Phineas says leading the rest of Xros Heart to the left tunnel. Then there's a buzzing sound begins. And a huge Digimon appears. "That's BigMamemon. Don't let his size fool you! He looks slow, but watch for his Big Smirk Bomb attack."

The group begins to run, as BigMamemon began to roll after them. Then there's an explosion and then Ferb's voice yells "Get over here guys!"

Phineas and the others rush into the hole, and then the BigMamemon continues to roll, right towards Diamondmon, the SkullScorpiomon and the three Vilemon.

"AHHHH!"

"Watch me, PUNCH!" Diamondmon tells the solider and he deletes BigMamemon.

* * *

With Xros Heart

"Thanks Ferb! We owe you big time!" Phineas tells his Co-General. "No, you don't. We're brothers. It's what we do, but you still owe me though." Ferb tells Phineas. Candace then asks Ferb "Who are these guys?" refering to the new Digimon Ferb has on his division of the team.

"Cyberdramon, Ultimate level, Data type. It is an otherworldly Digimon rumored to have turned up from another world. Since both its language and thinking patterns are completely different. It is dangerous, with extreme combativeness befitting its otherworldly appearance. Because its goal in battle is to acquire a lot more energy, it is a Hunter that tries to prey on any Digimon that meet its eyes. His special attack is Cyber Blader it cuts the opponent to pieces by riding on its spinning tail while holding the Twin Lancer in its hands. Bombmon, In-Training, Virus Type, it is a short-tempered Digimon that easily blows its top at trivial things. As it loses its temper, its topknot steadily shortens, and when the topknot has completely retracted into its head, its anger explodes. It's special attack is Bomberhead, he heaps shock-waves upon the opponent. Golemon, Virus type, Champion level, a Digimon made up of stone and minerals. His Crimson Curse attack overpowers his enemies." Ferb tells them.

"How do you know that?" Phineas asks.

"Deputymon told me about some of the Digimon who live here." Ferb tells his brother. Phineas then looks at Ferb's bigger amount of Digimon.

* * *

Some time later

"Um guys. Look." Candace tells her brothers, seeing a huge cave-in remains. Shoutmon then looks at Deputymon. "So this one reflect attacks too?"

"No. Just some rubble caused when the Digital World split apart." Deputymon tells Xros Heart. "So let's bust it down!" Phineas says, pulling out his X Loader.

"Shoutmon!"

"Okay!"

"Dorulumon!"

Dorulumon roars.

"Digi-Xros!"

A red flash (Shoutmon) and an orange flash (Dorulumon) merge.

Both Digimon yell in unison "Digi-Xros!"

"Dorulu Cannon!"

The lock-on target appears and Shoutmon fires his blast. But it barley leaves a dent. "Small dragon, leave this to a bigger dragon! Ferb!"

Ferb pulls out his own X Loader, and yells "Reload: Greymon, MailBirdramon!" both Digimon appear in a green flash from Ferb's X Loader. Shoutmon walks up to Ferb's lead Partner. "Why do you call me "Small dragon"?"

"Because you are one!" Greymon replies. Shoutmon then says "Well, you're an old coot!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARED ME!"

Both Greymon and Shoutmon begin to argue with one-another. With both Generals rolling their eyes. Then Phineas looks at the ceiling, wondering if they may cause a cave-in, then a few SkullScorpiomon drop down from the ceiling! Then some smoke appears, most likely caused by a Digimon attack. The smoke and sand obscure their vision.

Then the Digimon's General pops out of nowhere and then pulls out a DigiMemory. Activates it and a bear like Digimon appears and freezes the wall blocking the way, then the SkullScorpiomon are deleted. The General hops on they Digimon and the smoke clears. However before the two depart the General hands Phineas the DigiMemory that she used.

"Phineas, what just happened?" Shoutmon asks. "I don't know." Phineas tells his partner, while clearing the sand from his eyes. Then Xros Heart sees that the wall is covered in ice. Shoutmon knocks the stones that fell down from the ceiling outside.

Phineas begins to wonder what the Digimon who saved them was. He looks at the DigiMemory that he was given. But slides it into his pocket. Phineas then looks at the ice, and thinks about how to get the obstacle out of their way.

"A good blast right at the wall should knock it out of our way. So, attack it!" Phineas tells the others. He turns around to see most of the team still rubbing sand out of their eyes. Ferb reaches into his pocket and pulls out the two DigiMemories he got back at the Magma Zone.

"I hope this'll work." Ferb says to himself pulling out one of them. "DigiMemory! MetalKabuterimon!" a data stream begins to surround Ferb, and the Digimon begins to re-materialize.

"Electron Cannon! Activate!"

The Digimon appears and activates it's attack and blasts down the rubble. Then it flashes away, and it's picture on the DigiMemory turns black. "That Digimon," Phineas begins "I've seen it before. That dream! That dream I had, where I first saw the Code Crown and DigiMemories! That Digimon was the one who shattered it!"

"You're right Phineas. MetalKabuterimon was a member of the Bagra Army, he shattered the Code Crown, but he only did it because he was afraid of Tactimon. He tried to help undo the damage he caused, but was turned into a DigiMemory." Dorulumon tells them.

"Blah, blah, blabbity, blah. Blah. Can we just get moving?!" Candace asks the others annoyed. Cutemon then asks "Can we just keep moving, Kyu?"

* * *

"This should be our last rough spot. I hope." Deputymon tells the group. Ferb looks at the 5 DigiMemories they have. "Hey, Phin. I have a theory, we thought we could only used the DigiMemories one time. But maybe we can only use them once per Zone."

"That's plausible." Phineas tells his brother. Then they hear something. They turn around to see Diamondmon with his three Vilemon.

"TREASURE!" Diamondmon yells. However he misses and falls into the water, along with the three Vilemon.

"Um, okay then?" Phineas says to himself.

"He loves treasure. Once he gets his mind on it, he won't stop." Dorulumon tells Xros Heart. Then a fraction of the remaining SkullScorpiomon approach Xros Heart.

"Got it!" Phineas says pulling out his remaining DigiMemory. "DigiMemory! MagnaAngemon!" a data stream begins to surround Phineas, and the Digimon begins to re-materialize.

"Gate of Destiny! Activate!"

The Digimon appears and activates it's attack and the attack activates. Souping up the SkullScorpiomon.

"Looks like Gate of Destiny is a gateway to no return! Looks like it's game over for the SkullScorpiomon!" Phineas says. Then a blast just barley misses him. The group turns around to see Deputymon holding his guns.

"Okay Gunmon, we're sorry. Phineas can't tell a joke." Candace says.

"Okay, first of all, It's Deputymon! Get it right! Second of all, you guys need to fight the King of this Zone. King Pharaohmon!" Deputymon says. Then the area changes into a burial chamber you would see in a pyramid.

"Pharaohmon, a Mega Level, Virus type. Its body shines gold enough to be baleful. It is said that it evolved from Mummy Digimon, and it boasted absolute power in the ancient Digital World, ruling many areas. As for the mysterious ancient ruins that dot the Digital World, many Digimon were under Pharaohmon's control at the Genesis of the Digital World, and from these places which are said to have been raised in just a few days, that control can be perceived." Deputymon tells Xros Heart.

"A true Mega Level!" Shoutmon says amazed!

"Mega Level?"

"The highest Level a Digimon can reach!"

"_I am Pharaohmon! Tell me, do you fight for the light or the darkness?"_

"We fight for the Light!" Phineas and Ferb yell in unison.

"_Prove it!"_

"Bro, we gotta fight! Reload: Greymon, MailBirdramon!"

* * *

"Shoutmon!"

"Okay!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Ngah!"

"Dorulumon!"

Dorulumon roars.

"Starmonz!"

"Hi!"

"Ya!"

* * *

"Greymon!"

Greymon roars.

"MailBirdramon!"

MailBirdramon also roars.

* * *

"Digi-Xros!"

* * *

"Shoutmon ×4!"

"MetalGreymon!"

* * *

Both Digimon begin their attack on Pharaohmon, but the attacks go right through Pharaohmon!

Phineas begins to think and he realizes something, he turns to his step-brother to see he knows the same thing!

"×4! Stop your attack!"

"You to MetalGreymon!"

Both Digimon stop their attacks and split back to normal forms. Shocking Perry, Candace and Cutemon. "Have you both lost your minds?!" Candace asks.

"It's alright sis, this was all a test, to prove we're the good guys. I knew something was up. And besides, Deputymon, you're a terrible liar!"

* * *

A bit later

"Here you go guys. The Code Crown and a bonus, some DigiMemories I dug up a few days ago. You guys are pretty smart."

"Well to be fair, we did build a rollercoaster in a day." Ferb says.

"Roller, what now?" Deputymon asks.

"We'll tell you guys later." Phineas says.

* * *

Outside the pyramid

"Mistress General, a moment." one of the TV Ninja Digimon tells his General.

"This is Monitamon, Rookie Level, Data type. They are ninjas and they have TVs for heads. They have several special attacks. They are great for spy work." the General of the Digimon says.

Then the Monitamon shows Xros Heart getting the Code Crown. "Well General what do we do now?" another Monitamon asks.

"We see what they do next." the General says.

* * *

Any ideas to this "Mystery General" yet? Also, the _Xros Wars_ dub is on the way, it'll be called "_Digimon Fusion_"!

Voice Actor's

Phineas, Starmon, Pickmons: Vincent Martella

Ferb: Thomas Sangster

Candace: Ashely Tisdale

Shoutmon, ×4: Tobias Reiss

Ballistamon: Jon St. John

MailBirdramon: Mitchel Musso

Dorulumon, Pharaohmon: Travis Willingham

Greymon, MetalGreymon: David Humphrey

Jijimon, Monitamon: Ed Neil


	7. Chapter 7: Phineas the Digital Warrior

Time for another chapter. I hope I won't have any more problems with this story. Also, one other thing I'm gonna add in "digital dimensional disturbances" which will help into the next _Phineas and Ferb_ and _Digimon _crossover.

Based _Xros Wars_ episode(s): Taiki, The Goddess's Warrior!

I don't own anything, save some Digimon and Digi-Xrosed forms.

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

"A new hero will join us now! Welcome to the _Xros-Over Series_ family Sonic!" Phineas states.

"It's great to be here Phineas! Be sure to check me out after a new episode of _A-Xros the Digital World_! Where I begin a journey so big, one time stream isn't enough!" Sonic says.

"Let's do this! Digi-Xros!"

"Let's do this! Den-O Drive!"

_Xros-Hero Time! Let's GO!_

* * *

Sand Zone

Xros Heart begins to walk outside the pyramid and then Phineas hears a train whistle. "What the?" Shoutmon yells scared. "It's okay Shoutmon, it was just a train whistle. Must be more digital dimensional disturbances."

"Huh?" the other members of Xros Heart, save for Ferb, ask the leader.

"The Digital World is intersecting with more then Earth." Phineas explains to his team members. "Thus meaning, our world is not the only world suffering from the digital dimensional disturbances." he adds.

* * *

Phineas and Xros Heart arrive outside of the pyramid, and then they see a metal-bird Digimon attack Diamondmon.

'Wait, I've seen that Digimon before.' Phineas says within his head. Then a blast just barley misses Phineas. Both Generals pull out their X Loaders, but both are knocked out of their hands. The group is forced into a fall back and Phineas sees the Digimon.

"Baalmon! Once he makes you his target you don't get to talk about it!" Dorulumon tells Xros Heart. Then the group continues to run, but reach a dead end. "Why are you still here Gunmon?" Candace asks Deputymon.

"Deputymon!"

"Whatever."

Deputymon walks over to Phineas and says "Can we let Baalmon kill her?!" Shoutmon walks over to Deputymon and tells him "No, we can't. Don't we all want to shut her up? Because she annoys all of us!"

* * *

Baalmon appears and begins to try to blast Xros Heart, but hits a rock-face instead, revealing a statue. Baalmon gasps at the mere sight of it.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Phineas states.

The enemy Digimon arrives, and flicks both X Loaders over to the two Generals, both grab their X Loaders. "Red General, fight me." Baalmon says.

"Why just me and my Digimon, why not have my step-brother back me up!" Phineas asks.

"I just wanna fight you and your part of the Red Army."

"Fine!"

* * *

"Shoutmon!"

"Okay!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Ngah!"

"Dorulumon!"

Dorulumon roars.

"Starmonz!"

"Hi!"

"Ya!"

* * *

"Digi-Xros!"

* * *

"Shoutmon ×4!"

* * *

×4 charges in, but his sword attacks are almost immediately deflected by Baalmon's sword. ×4 tries to strike using his Burning Star Crusher attack, but it's stopped and Baalmon jumps high into the air.

"Ahh man!" Phineas yells.

* * *

The Mysterious Black General commands Sparrowmon to strike Diamondmon like no tomorrow. The mechanical bird Digimon manages to force Diamondmon back.

"So, do we fall back?" Sparrowmon ask her General.

"Yeah, let's let Phineas and Ferb take care of this."

* * *

The aftershock from Diamondmon's fall begins to make the ground crumble. ×4 is split back into it's Core Components, then Phineas falls into the shattering ground, Perry fallows him to try and save his owner. Having failed to save him several time in the past.

Though Perry's Grappling Hook fails and the two fall into the crevice!

* * *

With Phineas and Perry

Phineas regains consciousness. He looks around to see Perry. He tries to get up, but can't Perry manages to look and see Phineas' right knee is bleeding, Perry manages to clean it up, and wrap it up. Phineas is then barley able to stand up. He sees the statute again.

Phineas walks over and a huge light beam surrounds him, amazing both himself and Perry. "The light, you are a Digital Warrior." a voice says, both Phineas and Perry turn around to see Baalmon. "Don't worry I won't attack. Try to be careful kid, you can't walk for to long with an injury like that."

The mysterious Digimon walks over to the statue. "Digital Knights, known as the Digital Warriors by the people of the Sand Zone. Only those with courage and justice in their hearts were chosen."

"MagnaAngemon was the chosen leader of the Digital Knights. They worked together with the ties of friendship and trust. I almost became one, but my heart was to corrupted from being a Virus Type." Baalmon says.

The three then continue to walk forward and away from the area, Baalmon looks at Phineas, and puts him on his shoulder. "Consider this is because you're a Digital Warrior."

* * *

With Diamondmon

"I'm outta here!" he says, falling back into a portal back to HQ. Fallowed by the Vilemon.

The mysterious General appears again, she pulls out file photos of the three Head Officers. She marks out Tactimon and Diamondmon. "Looks like, Phineas has yet to meet the worst of the three." she says, pointing at the picture of the last Head Officer.

"Lilithmon is the worst of the bunch, Xros Heart is going to need all the help they can get." Sparrowmon says.

A Monitamon appears in front of the black General, she moves a beret she has over her face.

* * *

With Phineas

"Is that water?" Phineas asks. "The water you and your friends crash-landed in yesterday was originally here."

"How come you know so much about this Zone?" Perry asks through his translator.

"I used to live here."

* * *

With the others

"Phineas!" Shoutmon yells.

"Where are you Phineas?" Ballistamon yells.

"Phineas, where are you, come on, where are you!?" the others yell.

The Pickmons pop out from the sand, with no luck. "Search over there men!"

"Star yes, star!" the star shaped Digimon continue to search. Ferb and Candace walk away alongside Cutemon and Greymon.

The other Digimon continue to look for Phineas. All unaware that a machine Digimon behind a part of the pyramid. Black energy attacks hit Dorulumon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Deputymon, MailBirdramon, Starmon and the Pickmons.

* * *

With Phineas

"It's really cool you're able to transcend these caverns without getting lost." Perry states. Baalmon looks at the two a simply says "Took a long time."

A tv like Digimon appears in front of Phineas. Baalmon holds his gun up to the Digimon. "Who are you?!"

"I come bearing a message for the Red General." the Digimon announces. Then he screen shows the mysterious General, but the beret she has covers up her face. "Listen up, you've battled two of the Head Officers, the last one is Lilithmon, a Mega Level Virus type. It is thought that it was originally an Ophanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Lord of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. It's special attacks are Phantom Pain and Nazar Nail, they're always lethal."

Phineas looks at the last Head Officer's picture. And then the Monitamon disappears.

"That Digimon isn't from here. The Sandira, the capital of this Zone, never had those Digimon. Anyway, it was the end of both the salivation and the Knights. After that, the sands of fate covered the land, giving this place the name, Sand Zone."

The trio arrive at a dead-end. "Hmm, I'll blast it down." Baalmon says. "No wait, if you do that there will be a cave in. Let me try." Phineas replies, pulling out a DigiMemory. "DigiMemory! Guilmon!" a data stream begins to surround Phineas, and the Digimon begins to re-materialize.

"Rock 'n' Roll Breaker! Activate!"

The Digimon appears and activates it's attack and the attack activates, creating a hole that will allow the three to continue forward. They see a destroyed room, and a golder sword, stuck in the ground. "This is where all the Digital Knights, were deleted."

"You Digimon keep saying deleted as apposed to died, why is that?" Phineas asks

"We are digital data. So deleted makes more sense. I was the one who did it." Baalmon replies. Shocking both Phineas and Perry. "When the Digital World broke apart, the Sand Zone held honor, truth, justice and then Sandira called forth several brave Digimon, the Digital Warriors, who became the army known as the Digital Knights." he continues. He pulls out a tattered flag with "DK" written on it. "That means Digital Knights, right?" Perry asks.

"Yeah. I tried what I could but..."

* * *

_Several years prior_

"_Ha, hiya!"_

"_Hut! Heyah!" _

_The voice of two Digimon in battled filled the area. One was Baalmon several years ago, but he was a completely different Digimon, His helmet is gray with white lines on the eye holes and a black nose. His scarf is light purple with darker purple stripes. His chest and abdominal armor is gray with four purple rectangles. He has a pair of white pants with two gray and purple kneepads and a belt wrapped around each upper thigh. His feet are "wolf-shaped" With a black upper part with a gray-outlined purple diamond on each foot and two pieces of the armor covering his ankles. a square sheath is where his Kendo swords are sheathed. His shoulder pads each have the "symbol of light" on them. His gauntlets are gray and purple and on his left gauntlet is his "Howling Laser" where his "Saint Amethyst" is, giving the laser power. His gloves are black with purple knuckles. His name is "Lobomon" The other Digimon It has eight shining, silver wings. His mission in the Digital World is as a law enforcement officer, and it has the duty of supervising and surveying the many Angel Digimon. Furthermore, although it is the speaker for the essence of "Light" trying to preserve the order of the Digital World, when the Digital World is overturned by the essence of "Darkness", it changes into its Battle Mode and attacks the evil. In its Battle Mode, it consigns the opponent to oblivion with the Beam Shield on its left arm and the holy sword Excalibur equipped to its right arm. This is "MagnaAngemon"._

"I thought MaganAngemon was a DigiMemory at that time."

"He was a different one then one that protected the Digital World"

"_Halt!" a Kantermon said. Both MagnaAngemon and Lobomon stopped the battle practice. Lobomon was on the ground as a he tried to catch his breath._

"_Great job today Lobomon." MagnaAngemon said, as he helped Lobomon back up to his feet. "Arigatou." he replies as he walked away, saddened. He continued his practice outside, but just couldn't master the technique just right. _

"_Would you like to be stronger?" a voice asked him. "More then anything." Lobomon replied._

"_Use that desire. Desire Claw!" the voice yelled, as a claw striked Lobomon's back, and his body began to change. He screamed out for somebody to help, but nobody heard him, and his body began to fell to the corruption. It began to glow black, his sholderpads, grew eyeballs, along with his chest, kneepads, feet. The rest became skeleton like, red and black and then a dragon like head with yellow hair drooping back. He was now Duskmon, the corrupt Warrior of Darkness. He ran off._

* * *

Present day

"The corruption was only at my body and not my mind. But then I was forced to fight my brethren. And during that I turned into Baalmon." he says. Then he moves part of his white cape to show a "K" on it.

"I made this from MagnaAngemon's cape, it was his last request, that I remained strong." he says. "Then why did you join the Bagra Army?"

"So I could find out who did this to me!" he yells, pounding the ground. He regains his composure and looks at Phineas. "Young boy with the Red X Loader, you have gained the title of Digital Warrior. Maybe it's a sign I shouldn't kill you. Ophanimon has smiled on you."

"Who's Ophanimon?"

"Another Digimon who got turned into a DigiMemory." Baalmon explains.

"It was also her choice who the Digital Knights would be. All of them were in vain, they had some kind of symbol on their forehead, that might have corrupted them, and it was because of her I survived."

"How?"

"I heard her voice speaking to me, telling me to survive, and continue."

The three then arrive at an exit back up to the surface. "Hey Baalmon. You raised your sword in self-defense, so it's not like you were born evil." Phineas says, getting off of Baalmon, and holding his X Loader at Baalmon.

"Join us, and we can avenge your fallen comrades."

Baalmon looks at Phineas for a moment. 'Ophanimon smiled on him, he's worthy.'

"Very well Red General, I'll join Xros Heart." Baalmon says, bowing down to Phineas. "Wow, no need for such formality Baalmon. And I promise you, we will find a way to back into a Vaccine type." Phineas replies.

"Arigatou." Baalmon replies. He turns around and says "That means "thank you" by the way."

The group looks up to see sunlight. Baalmon then goes into Phineas' X Loader, and Perry pulls out his Grappling Hook, fires it and he manages to get himself and Phineas back up to the surface. "About time. Let's go and find the others." Phineas says. But the search is cut rather short when a fiery attack flies right past him and Perry, they turn around to see Shoutmon, though his eyes are pure white and he has an odd symbol on his forehead.

(奴隷- Slave)

"What does that mean?" Phineas asks himself. _"That symbol, it's the same one that was on my comrades. So that means..."_

"Whoever did that to your friends is back!" Phineas realizes, then Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons, Deputymon and MailBirdramon all show up, each with pure white eyes and the same symbol on their foreheads.

Perry pulls out a scooter, so he and Phineas could get away. "Is there anything you don't have in that fedora Perry?"

* * *

Perry and Phineas find Candace, Cutemon, Ferb and Greymon. "Guys! Glad to see you're all alright!" Phineas exclaims looking at his brother and sister. Then he sees Greymon and Cutemon, neither with an odd symbol and their eyes are normal.

"Least two of our Digimon remain normal."

Ferb glances at his brother, and then at his X Loader and says "We can't call them back into the X Loaders." Then the ground begins to rumble and the SkullScorpiomon arrive along with a feminine Digimon.

"Lilit_hmon_" both Phineas and Baalmon say in unison. Then a machine Digimon appears alongside Lilithmon. "Oh, look the Red General and the Teal-Green General. Looks like Ebemon has turned several of their allies against them. So, let's see them delete each-other!" Lilithmon says.

"I am Ebemon! I serve the Bagra Army, all shall fall to my Brain Rupture attack. I fire a cracking program into the opponent's brain with the gun it holds in its left hand, then absorbs all the data stored in their brain." Ebemon says.

"_Phineas, let me out of here!"_

"Alright! Reload: Baalmon!"

Then Baalmon appears from a green flash from Phineas' X Loader and he uses his gun to strike Ebemon, freeing the other Digimon from it's control.

"Baalmon, what are you doing?"

"I've been looking for the one who corrupted me and killed the Digital Knights! YOU WILL PAY!" Baalmon yells. "So you're a survivor of this dumb Zone. Looks like, my job isn't over here. Get back to HQ, and you'll be punished there!"

"NO! I work for Xros Heart!" he yells. Earning a smile from Phineas.

Then something begins to dissolve, and everyone looks at shock to see Baalmon begin to be deleted! "Oh no!" Phineas says to himself. His mind flashing back to a day he wished never happened. "Baalmon, hottokenai!" Phineas yells, and then he glances at Ferb, then, both pull out their X Loaders.

"Let's do this Man to Man!" Shoutmon yells.

* * *

("We are Xros Heart" begins playing in the background)

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Ngah!"

"Dorulumon!"

Dorulumon roars.

"Starmonz!"

"Hi!"

"Ya!"

* * *

"Greymon!"

Greymon roars.

"MailBirdramon!"

MailBirdramon also roars.

* * *

"Digi-Xros!"

* * *

"Shoutmon ×4!"

"MetalGreymon!"

* * *

"Who are you two?!" Ebemon yells.

"We are Xros Heart!" both Digimon yell. MetalGreymon charges in, fallowed by ×4. "Ready for this MetalGreymon?"

"Oh yeah!"

Both Digimon rush right up to Ebemon. "Brain Rapture!" he yells.

Both Digimon jump high into the air, and the look at the other, they nod and prepare an attack. "Giga Star Crusher!"

MetalGreymon launches his Giga Destroyer attack at the Star Sword, and the attack is reflected and it strikes Ebemon, deleting him. Lilithmon is ready to finish Baalmon off, but an attack from ×4 stops her. "You dare to intervene?"

"I won't let you kill Baalmon!"

"You won't be able to save him. Even with your X Loaders!"

Baalmon falls down and part of his body begins to dissolve. "Oh no! Baalmon!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

A train passes by and shows Phineas and Xros Heart fighting Ebemon. "Great battle today Phineas. It's a shame Baalmon might not make it!" Sonic says.

Then Phineas twirls his X Loader and says "You make sure you don't turn your back on anyone on your adventure Sonic! Check him out soon!"

_Xros-Hero Time_!

* * *

For those of you who are wondering what "_Xros-Hero Time_" is, it's supposed to be like "_Xros-Over Series_" kinda like _Super Hero Time_ hence the name.

So see you with Sonic as he becomes... eh, you'll find out.

Voice Actor's

Phineas, Starmon, Pickmons: Vincent Martella

Ferb: Thomas Sangster

Candace, Lilithmon: Ashely Tisdale

Shoutmon, ×4: Tobias Reiss

Ballistamon, Deputymon: Jon St. John

MailBirdramon, SkullScopiomon: Mitchel Musso

Dorulumon, Baalmon: Travis Willingham

Greymon, MetalGreymon, Diamondmon: David Humphrey

Monitamon, Ebemon: Ed Neil


	8. Chapter 8: Appear Beelzemon

Time for another chapter. I hope I won't have any more problems with day laters!

Based _Xros Wars_ episode(s): Warrior Beelzebumon, Flutter!

I don't own anything, save some Digimon and Digi-Xrosed forms.

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

"Baalmon, I won't turn my back on you! Wait, who's that Digimon?" Phineas states.

"My adventure will continue, I'm not turning my back on any too Phineas!" Sonic says.

"Let's do this! Digi-Xros!"

"Let's do this! Den-O Drive!"

_Xros-Hero Time! Let's GO!_

* * *

Sand Zone

"You jerk! You're not getting away with this!" Phineas yells.

"_Now."_

"Huh, is that Pharaohmon?" Phineas asks. And then the spiritual form of Pharaohmon appears again.

"_Now use this Zone's Code Crown to unleash the power of this land!"_

"Alright" Phineas says pulling out his X Loader, "Code Crown, Release!"

A bright flash begins to surround both groups, then Xros Heart is lifted up onto a central part of a pyramid, without the tip, then all the parts of pyramids from all across the Zone begin to surround the top part Xros Hear is on. Then a healing station appears and Baalmon is put on it, and then the Zone changes from sand to a purple like ocean with the pyramid floating above it and repelling the Bagra Army.

"Pharaohmon, what is this?" Phineas asks.

"_This is the Pyramid of Resurrection. The Digital Knights would come here and heal their battle wounds, however, once the Bagra Army begin their attack and killed the Digital Knights, this station was sealed away for safe keeping. With the power of the Code Crown, you unleashed this power, that is why I judge the Digimon who manage to find me, to see if they're worthy of holding the Code Crown. And with this, you may be able to restore Baalmon."_

"Alright!" Phineas says amazed.

"_Your X Loader can download this data and save Baalmon, but as the chosen warrior of Ophanimon, only you can do this, Phineas of Xros Heart!"_

"Here goes nothing! X Loader, download!" Phineas yells, raising his X Loader up to the healing station, and it begins to glow a bright blue, revealing a broken sphere from Baalmon's body. "What's that?"

"_It's a Digimon's DigiCore, with that Digimon are able to live, all Digimon have them. But, beyond this I can tell you no more. Good luck, Xros Heart."_ Pharaohmon says, disappearing. Phineas raises his X Loader even higher into the air, and the DigiCore reveals a small data stream, but then ×4 is split back into Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and the Pickmons.

"OW!" Shoutmon exclaims.

"Looks like out Digi-Xros got undone." Ballistamon states.

Then a few flashes emerge from Phineas' X Loader, and the Digimon in the Red X Loader emerge, Jijimon, Dondonkomon and another Digimon, Lilymon, much to Shoutmon's shock! "Lilymon! What are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay in the Green Zone!" Shoutmon asks.

"I snuck into the X Loader, because I was worried about you guys." Lilymon says.

"I'm not mad, I just didn't want you involved."

"Shoutmon, I can take care of myself and you know that!" Lilymon replies. "More importantly, it looks like we can't use Phineas' X Loader while it's downloading."

* * *

The SkullScorpiomon try to break the barrier down, but get forced back for their troubles.

"Lilithmon, we can't get past that barrier!" the leader SkullScorpiomon says, but then Lilithmon uses one of her hands and deletes the leader.

"Commander!" the others yell. "I'll bring out a new one right now." Lilithmon says, opening a Digital Portal, "Come out, Machinedramon!"

"Xros Heart, meet Machinedramon, a Virus Type, Mega Level. It is thought that all of the many Cyborg Digimon produced so far were merely prototypes for the completion of Machinedramon, as it was built by synthesizing their parts. Its power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon, and it possesses an intellect which boasts incomparable throughput, but it is a purely mechanical Digimon which does not share their self-will. Instead, someone planted a program containing evil intentions within the DigiCore at the center of its body, and Machinedramon is supplied with infinite power from that malice-filled DigiCore. It's special attack is Giga Cannon as it fires a superdreadnought-class energy waves from its two cannons." Lilithmon explains.

* * *

"Oh man! Phineas, we need to Digi-Xros, pronto!" Shoutmon says, seeing the shield being torn down by one attack from Machinedramon!

"I can't use my X Loader right now! Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, guys, until I say other-wise, you gotta fallow Ferb's orders! After all, he is the co-general! I'm trusting you here Ferb, so, hottokenai!"

Ferb nods, and pulls out his X Loader.

"What does that mean anyway?" Shoutmon asks. "I won't turn my back on anyone." Phineas replies. Then all the Digimon from both halves of the team rush down to start fighting. Shoutmon glances at his General, who glances back at him and nods.

"Alright.!" Shoutmon yells, pulling out his mike, fallowing his team-members. Then Candace looks over at Phineas and says "Me and Perry are just gonna stay here."

"Do what you want sis. Hey, don't let one SkullScorpiomon touch her, got it Perry?" Phineas asks. Perry nods in agreement.

* * *

"Destroy Xros Heart before Lilithmon destroys us!" the second-in-command yells. Then Ferb yells "Attack!"

The Pickmons waste no time and attack a few SkullScorpiomon, and then fallowed by the Golemons.

"Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon announces, executing his special attack. "Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon announces creating a tornado sending a few SkullScorpiomon into the air.

"Cyber Blader!" Cyberdramon yells, striking a few of the SkullScorpiomon!

"Hey boss, this is getting boring!" one of Apemon yells. And then he strikes several of the SkullScorpiomon. "Hey Ferb, Digi-Xros us!"

"Alright!"

* * *

"Cyberdramon!"

"Ready!"

"Apemon!"

Apemon growls like an ape.

"Digi-Xros!"

* * *

"CyberApemon!" the new Digi-Xrosed Digimon yells. The Digimon has Apemon's body and some of Cyberdramon's armor and wings.

"Cyber Stick!" he yells, striking them with a bone deleting a few and then the two Digimon split back to normal and continue fighting on their own.

* * *

Machinedramon is losing his grip on the shield, Ferb sees this! "This is our chance! Greymon attack!"

"Mega Flame!" he yells shooting out a firey attack.

"Oh, Machinedramon if you're hungry, just eat the shield!" Lilithmon says, shocking Xros Heart. "She's kidding right?" Greymon asks. But Machinedramon begins to eat the shield. "She's not kidding."

"Okay?" Ferb says confused.

* * *

A distance away, the Monitamon are watching the fight occur, alongside the General with the Black X Loader.

"Xros Heart's acting pretty reckless out there." one Monitamon says.

"They'll completely lose this one. Lose." another says.

The General looks at Phineas trying to save Baalmon. "He seems like he can sees good and evil in it's purist forms." the General comments to herself. Then Sparrowmon floats over to her. "Should we help them?"

"Nah. I wanna see how the Red General coups with this." the General says. Then she sees Phineas' Digimon struggle, she thinks, and pulls out her X Loader. "Reload: Shurimon." she says, sending out a samurai/ninja themed Digimon.

"What do you need General?" Shurimon asks. "See if you can help them without us being seen."

"Alright, Double Star!" he yells, sending a shuriken attack striking a few of the SkullScorpiomon. Xros Heart's Digimon try to see where the attack came from, but to no avail. "Good job."

* * *

"Ballistamon!"

"Ngah!"

"Dorulumon!"

Dorulumon roars.

"Digi-Xros!"

* * *

"Ballistamon Setxet Launcher!" Ballistamon yells. With Dorulumon Digi-Xrosed with him, he gains six cannons. "Thanks for the Digi-Xros Ferb."

"Fire away Ballistamon!"

"Alright! Setxet Barrage!" he yells, firing all six cannons at one time. But it doesn't leave much of an after affect on the enemy Digimon!

"Aw man, we gotta bring up the defenses! Gerymon, MailBirdramon, Digi-Xros!" Ferb yells, Digi-Xrosing Greymon and MailBirdramon into MetalGreymon. Shoutmon watches what's going on and sees even with the extra power, they're decreasing their battle numbers.

"At this rate, we're dead! That does it, I'm dragging Phineas over here right now!" Shoutmon says, annoyed, and Lilymon fallows him.

* * *

Baalmon manages to open his one eye, and sees his DigiCore being restored back to one. He gasps and looks down to see Phineas using his X Loader to do so, and then he sees both Phineas and Ferb's Digimon get their butts kicked!

Shoutmon rushes up to Phineas, but Lilymon grabs him. "Shoutmon don't act recklessly, Phineas is doing this because he can't turn his back on anyone!"

"I know that!"

"Imagine where you would be if Phineas wasn't like this!" Lilymon yells. Then a thought that never crossed Shoutmon's mind occurs. 'If it wasn't for Phineas I would be... and the Green Zone, Magma Zone, and this Zone.'

"Bet you never though about _that_ now did ya?" Lilymon asks.

"STOP THIS!" Baalmon yells, catching the attention of Phineas, Lilymon and Shoutmon. "Phineas, don't use Ophainmon's power on a worthless sap like me."

"NO!"

"Phineas, I'm just a failure of a warrior that got turned against my own team. I don't deserve to be the ally of the last Digital Warrior."

"I'm no Digital Warrior, although Ophanimon may have approved me, I'm just the kind of person who won't turn his back on anyone! That's what hottokenai means Baalmon! A friend of mine, once nearly lost herself, and I didn't turn my back on her then, I won't certainly turn my back on a Digimon who saved my life! I won't turn my back on those who work hard for their goals, like Shoutmon. I won't turn my back on you either Baalmon!" Phineas announces.

"Phineas, you're amazing." Shoutmon mumbles to himself. 'He nearly lost someone close to him, and that's what made him not turn his back on anyone. Phineas, I'm sorry, I won't ever question your judgment ever again!'

"Shoutmon, Lilymon"

Shoutmon snaps out of his thoughts and glances up to Phineas.

"Something up?" Phineas asks.

"Oh, no! I just came up here to say, you can count on us to beat the enemy!" Shoutmon says. "Let's move Lilymon!"

She nods and the two race down back to the others. Phineas smiles at them. Candace, Cutemon and Perry see them and then race over to the others to make sure Ferb is okay.

* * *

Machinedramon is able to bust down the shield, and the entire bottom part is surrounded by SkullScorpiomon! "Ah man! MetalGreymon, unleash an attack that can give us some time!"

"Got it! Giga Destroyer!"

The blasts fly right at Machinedramon and do nothing! Then Machinedramon eats up the data from the shield, and then uses it for his attack. "Giga Crusher!" he yells, launching a huge attack, destroying part of the pyramid!

"Alright, Machinedramon, let's do this man to man!" Shoutmon yells, Lilymon the grabs him and tosses him high into the air. "Rowdy Rocker!" the attack hits Machinedramon's head, but it does nothing and the attack revibrates onto Shoutmon. "Well that didn't work." he says, falling back down, before Lilymon grabs his hand, but Machinedramon unleashes a yelling attack, sending Shoutmon, Lilymon and MetalGreymon back to the ground.

"Shoutmon, we'll give you back up!" Dorulumon yells. "Backup!"

Then all of Phineas and Ferb's Digimon (along with Deputymon) charge in on Machinedramon, but he unleashes an energy wave attack, forcing all the Digimon back. Then Machinedramon grabs some of the SkullScorpiomon and begins to eat them.

"If that's not cannibalism, I don't know what is." Candace says. Then Lilithmon unleashes some sort of energy wave, freezing all of the SkullScorpiomon and turning them into data bits allowing Machinedramon to eat them!

"Everyone!" both Shoutmon and Lilymon yell, and the other Digimon fall to the ground. "Phineas, we need you now!" both of them yell.

* * *

With Phineas

"Guys, just hang on a little longer! This is almost done!" Phineas yells, but then Baalmon grabs his arm, and his DigiCore flies back into him.

"No. Don't continue, your friend need you. So, go and help them." Baalmon says. Seeing the Digimon in worry. "Go, if you don't your friends will die!"

Phineas gasps, realizing Baalmon is right. "Alright. Baalmon, just stay here for now. I'll help Xros Heart." Phineas rushes off to his team-members.

Then something clangs against the healing station, Baalmon turns around to see a Digimon's mask. "The great warrior Digimon's mask. He's entrusting his power to me?"

* * *

"Xros Heart!" Phineas yells, rushing up to his team. He puts his shoulder on Ferb's shoulder and pulls out his X Loader.

"Guys it's time to Digi-Xros!" both yell in unison!

* * *

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Ngah!"

"Dorulumon!"

Dorulumon roars.

"Starmonz!"

"Hi!"

"Ya!"

* * *

"Greymon!"

Greymon roars.

"MailBirdramon!"

MailBirdramon also roars.

* * *

"Digi-Xros!"

* * *

"Shoutmon ×4!"

"MetalGreymon!"

* * *

"Finish them off ×4!"

"You too MetalGreymon!"

"You got it!" both Digimon yell in unison!

Lilithmon stands intop of the glowing Machinedramon. "You puny Xros Heart members think that you can stop me and Machinedramon with those puny Digi-Xroses!"

"No matters how big the enemy is" MetalGreymon begins. "these Digi-Xroses will bring them down to size!" ×4 yells.

"Giga Star Crusher!"

MetalGreymon launches his Giga Destroyer attack at the Star Sword, and the attack is reflected and it strikes Machinedramon. Both Digimon look back at their Generals, thinking they won, but they haven't as Machinedramon then turns red!

"Oh no!" both General say scared. Then Machinedramon emerges from the glows. "This is RedMachinedramon! This will destroy all of you in one fell swoop!" Lilithmon says. Then an energy attack his both ×4 and MetalGreymon!

"×4!"

"MetalGreymon!"

The energy attack grabs both ×4 and MetalGreymon! "You two are finished! Use your cannons and annihilate both of them to dust!" Lilithmon yells!

* * *

There's a huge explosion, and the two Generals and Lilymon look on in worry.

"×4!"

"MetalGreymon!"

"Shoutmon!"

The smoke begins to clear, and both ×4 and MetalGreymon see that they are still alive. "Are, we saved?" ×4 asks.

Both look up to see the one who saved them is Baalmon! Then bits of digital data begin to dissolve from Baalmon's body. ×4 grabs him and sees the mask of a legendary Digimon on him. "Baalmon? Hey, dude! Get up!"

"Oh no." Phineas says, starting to tear up. "Pull yourself together man!" ×4 says with worry.

"MetalGreymon, make them pay!" Ferb yells, holding up his X Loader! MetalGreymon then tries to launch an attack but can't get his cannons to work. "Must have been damaged in the explosion!"

"I have, no regrets. No last requests. Phineas, do me one favor."

"Yeah?"

"Don't cry again, it doesn't suit you. Thank you... and... goodbye." Baalmon says. They hear something crack. Then Baalmon's body turns into small bits of yellow data, and fades, leaving Baalmon, deleted. But the mask remains, alongside a sphere.

"Baalmon!" Phineas yells, wiping away his tears.

"You idiot! You hit Baalmon, sure I wanted him deleted but still, destroy those Xros Heart Digimon!" Lilithmon yells, but RedMachinedramon's cannons stop working, and they see what appears to be a gun forming around the mask, and then Baalmon's DigiCore floats over to the mask.

("We are Xros Heart" begins to play in the background)

The mask begins to glow, and all the Digimon look at it amazed. Then a voice says "I died once, but now I've been reborn as a true warrior! Reincarnation: Beelzemon!"

"I've heard of Beelzemon, he's a Mega Level, Data Type. It is an aloof warrior terrifying that has destructive power. Although it is seen as having a serene personality as a result of its indifference to strangers due to its taciturnity, in actuality, it loves conflict more than anyone else. It is considered one of the strongest Digimon, and anyone who sees Beelzemon's figure and still challenges it to a fight is nothing but a fool. Also, Beelzemon will never run away from a battle it was challenged to. There are more than a few opponents that were defeated by its "Death the Cannon", but it must exercise further caution in its use." Dorulumon explains.

"Heh, Beelzemon." Phineas says to himself.

"As a warrior brought back from the dead, I will correct the wrongdoings of my past life!" Beelzemon states, readying his cannon.

"Why don't you die already?!" Lilithmon yells. "Death The Cannon!" Beelzemon yells, firing a green bullet from his cannon! "Alright, ×4, MetalGreymon, finish him off!"

"Alright!" both yell.

"Giga Destroyer!"

Then energy begins to charge up in the Star Sword, and Shoutmon sees it. "Heh, you're in for it now. Lilithmon, keep this in mind, when you mess with one member of Xros Heart"

Then all the members yell in unsion "you mess with all of them!"

"Let's finish this! Hope's Divine Sword!" ×4 yells, finishing off RedMachinedramon and returning the Sand Zone back to normal.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb sees everyone on the team exhausted. "We did it Greymon!" Shoutmon says holding out his hand to shake Greymon's.

"I may respect you in battle, but that's all the respect you're getting small dragon!" he says. Shoutmon gets a funny expression and says "Well, at least he's not calling me tiny dragon anymore. So, Lilymon welcome to the team."

Deputymon walks over to Phineas. "Hey Phin, can I join you guys?"

"Sure, good to have you here Deputymon."

Candace walks over and says "But don't think you're getting any respect around here Gunmon!"

"Phineas just said my real name! It's Deputymon! How hard is it to remember? HUH?!" he yells, running after Candace.

Then a purple feather falls from the ground, Phineas picks it up and sees it's one of Beelzemon's meaning he took off, likely to wherever Xros Heart's heading next.

* * *

With the Black General

"See you soon, Phineas." the Black General says, disappearing.

* * *

With Xros Heart

"Xros Heart, you're going to pay I'll send you to the worst Zone you'll ever find!" Lilithmon yells. Opening a Digital Portal in the sky. It begins to soup up Xros Heart. Phineas and Ferb are able to recall all the Digimon into the X Loaders and they all get taken into the portal to an unknown Zone.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

A train passes by and shows Beelzemon. "So Baalmon became Beelzemon, Burning Way Past Cool Phin!" Sonic says.

Then Phineas twirls his X Loader and says "I know, just hope you keep Urataros under control, otherwise you're gonna be in a heep of trouble!"

_Xros-Hero Time_!

* * *

Another chapter bites the dust. Don't forget to review.

Voice Actor's

Phineas, Starmon, Pickmons: Vincent Martella

Ferb: Thomas Sangster

Candace, Lilithmon: Ashely Tisdale

Shoutmon, ×4: Tobias Reiss

Lilymon: Bella Thorne

Ballistamon, Deputymon: Jon St. John

MailBirdramon, SkullScopiomon: Mitchel Musso

Dorulumon, Baalmon, Apemon, Beelzemon: Travis Willingham

Greymon, MetalGreymon: David Humphrey

Monitamon: Ed Neil


	9. Chapter 9: Where is this Heaven Zone?

Time for another chapter.

Based _Xros Wars_ episode(s): Heaven Zone, The Snare of Paradise! And the start of Dark Knight Digimon, An Entrance!

I don't own anything, save some Digimon and Digi-Xrosed forms.

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

"Okay, what Zone did Lilithmon send us to? Wait, what, we're going to be killed?! We gotta fight back, go ×4B! Wait, a girl with a Black X Loader, no it can't be..." Phineas states.

"Wow, talk about unlucky, I gotta find that Chameleon Imagin before it's to late! Plus, because of Nack, my Morpher is busted!" Sonic says.

"Let's do this! Digi-Xros!"

"Let's do this! Den-O Drive!"

_Xros-Hero Time! Let's GO!_

* * *

_A week ago, Unknown Zone_

_Several Digimon are in a Colosseum, to see something. In a cage is a Puttimon. "Puttimon, you may be a Fresh Level, Data Type, you have poor self-judgment between good and evil, and can be quite adorably mischievous. If anything, you're popular for bringing about things like euphoria and good fortune. Though as a newborn its rare for you to do so, you can fly skillfully about the sky with the two wings growing from your back." a voice says._

"_SlashAngemon, you maybe a Mega Level, Vaccine type, but you're a big time jerk you know that! Your Holy Sword attack slashes with a cross-shaped energy blast. And you're no better Gargoylemon! You're also a big jerk!" Puttimon says._

"_My Piximon are famous in the Heaven Zone for his seeking skills, but few have ever met him. Unimon he's a wise old Digimon. He's not much of a talker. And both are part of the Heaven Zone Police Force!"_

"_The Guilty should be punished!" both the Piximon and Unimon yell in unison. Then Puttimon is deleted._

* * *

Current day

Xros Heart arrives in this mysterious Zone. "Ow."

"You all alright?" Phineas asks Ferb, Candace and Perry.

"I've been better." Candace states. "Good." Ferb adds. Perry just chatters, and fixes his translator.

Phineas and Ferb pull out their X Loaders and send out Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dourlumon, Cutemon, Starmon, the Pickmons, Deputymon, Greymon, MailBirdramon and Cyberdramon.

Then they see another Digimon, something of a machine bunny mix. "That's Rapidmon, Warrior Digimon, Ultimate level, Vaccine type. His special attack is Rapid Fire, in which he fires Rapid-fires homing missiles from both of its arms." Shoutmon explains.

Then Raipdmon flies right pass Xros Heart, fallowed by some Piximons, Unimons and Gargoylemon. "Stop right there Rapidmon!"

"Gotta catch me first!" he yells back at them.

Phineas, watches the mess unfold. Then Rapidmon gets knocked down to the ground. "What a rambunctious Digimon. Secure him for trial!" But when he looks down, he sees Rapidmon is gone! "Grr, stupid punk. I'll get you later Rapidmon!"

Then the Digimon leave, not even noticing Xros Heart standing there having witnessed everything. "They didn't even see us." Ferb states, then he sees Phineas' X Loader. "Reload: Rapidmon!"

Then the Digimon appears. "Oh thanks kid. So, you gonna fight me?" Rapidmon asks.

"Um, no. But, can you show us around this Zone?" Phineas asks. Before a police siren begins to fill the sounds of the area!

"We found you Rapidmon!" Gargoylemon yells! Phineas watches him try to grab Rapidmon! "Wow, let's help this guy out!" Shoutmon says.

"Hey!" Phineas yells "Why are you after this guy?"

"He's a criminal, picking fights for no reason!" the chief explains. "Do you have any proof?" Phineas asks. Gargoylemon looks at his men and then he flies away. "Thanks for the save kid."

Then another Digimon flies in to check on Rapidmon. Then a purple feather falls from the sky. "Hey Phineas." a voice says. Phineas turns around to see Beelzemon.

"Hey, Beelzemon. Where were you?"

"I'm always close by you Phineas. I'll take a look around here." he says, and then he flies away. "So, he's still here."

"Looks like he can move throughout the Digital Airspace on his own." Dorulumon states. Phineas chooses to do some scouting around and begins to walk away from the group and then, falls down, Shoutmon fallows and also falls, Lilymon flies out of Phineas' X Loader and grabs Shoutmon, but a shell-angel Digimon saves Phineas.

"Oh, thanks Lilymon." Shoutmon says sheepishly. "Honestly Shoutmon. Where would you be without me and Phineas, huh?"

"Hey, thanks, who are you?" Phineas asks the Digimon who saved him.

"Shakkoumon. I am a Data type, Ultimate Level. My enemies better make travel plans because my Kachina Bombs will send them flying!" Shakkoumon states. Then he flies away.

Candace watches Shakkoumon leave and says "What a weirdo."

Phineas looks at the edge and asks himself "Are we on some sort of Digital World version of Angel Island?"

* * *

Ferb looks at the clouds and says "It looks like we're above the clouds. The likely reason there's no Bagra Army soldiers here."

The group takes a moment to relax, before Phineas walks over and sees Rapidmon and another Digimon. "Hey, you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Lucemon, I'm a Rookie Level Digimon, despite my level and being a Virus type, I'm feared by many. Though I don't get much respect around here."

Rapidmon gets up and says "Even with the two of us here, the H.Z.P.F. are able to fight the Bagra Army without any outside help."

"H.Z.P.F.?"

"The Heaven Zone Police Force."

Shoutmon looks around and then says "Even without the Bagra Army, this wouldn't be my first pick for a vacation."

"So if we stick to the rules, then we'll be left alone." Candace states.

"Yeah, pretty much. Also, the Digimon here love the arts, like music, painting, dancing."

Phineas then thinks about one thing. "So, where's the Code Crown?"

"That's under special lock and key sorry Red General."

"Okay." Phineas replies. 'Wait, how does Lucemon know I'm the Red General of Xros Heart. There's something I don't like about this Digimon.'

"Hey Phineas, can I talk with you for a moment?" Dorulumon asks.

* * *

"Yeah, there's something I don't like about Lucemon either." Phineas states after being pulled aside by Dorulumon. "I recall the name Lucemon from my time working with the Bagra Army."

Phineas and Dorulumon both look at Lucemon who's talking with the other Digimon the rest of the team. "There's something odd about Lucemon. Let's keep an eye on this guy."

* * *

"So, Xros Heart, you know an election for Heaven Zone president is upcoming and I'd like a new ally to help me because someone, is to obsessed with trying to get a fight to help me in my campaign!" Lucemon states holding up a sign that reads "Vote: Lucemon"

"No need to worry Lucemon. We'll help you out, right guys?" Shoutmon states. "Yeah, if we help this Lukemon win, maybe we'll get the Code Crown, so let's go for it, MetalBettlemon, Yellmon."

Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Lucemon then yell their names in frustration at Candace. "But anyway, I can show you guys around here."

"Sure!" everyone says, but both Phineas and Dorulumon look skeptical about fallowing Lucemon, but since they know nothing about the Zone, they really have no other choices.

* * *

Candace, Perry, Cutemon, and a few of the other Digimon deiced to go on a hot air balloon to fallow Lucemon and Rapidmon's tour, while Phineas, Ferb, Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Lilymon were flying on MetalGreymon.

"You gotta admit Phin, this place is great in terms of looks." Shoutmon states, before he looks up and sees Shakkoumon in the clouds, watching them. "Man, Shakkoumon is kinda creepy." Shoutmon adds on. Lucemon flies over and tells Xros Heart, "Be careful around Shakkoumon. There's a rumor he's a spy for the police."

Shoutmon and Phineas look up at Shakkoumon and both comment. "He's kinda creepy."

"Now that you mention it, it does look like he has an evil look in his eyes." Phineas adds. Then Xros Heart arrives at an art station, full of the most bizarre art the human eye can imagine up. "Wow, um abstract I guess?" Phineas says looking at some of the art. He then notices Rapidmon is gone, then he sees Dondokomon looking for something, he looks closer and sees one of the fluffs that's part of Dondokomon's drumstick arms is gone.

"Um, Dondokomon, look over there." Phineas says, pointing at a broken statue with one of the fluff things. "Huh, how did this get here?"

Then before they realize it, Gargoylemon and his cronies appear. "AHA! Take this Digimon into sentencing!"

Phineas and Shoutmon rush over to try and defend their friend, but both get knocked unconscious by an attack from some of the Unimon. Though Phineas drops a blue piece of paper, before he gets taken away.

* * *

Later that night With Ferb

"So Ferb, you and your brother are geniuses?" Greymon asks.

"Yeah, but because this world is made of digital data, we figured it might be dangerous for us to build stuff here. So, we deiced not to, unless there's an emergency." Ferb says looking over the blueprints Phineas left for him.

"So, Phineas is your step-brother?"

"Yeah, his dad died and my mom got a divorce." Ferb states. He finishes work on the machine. And a photo prints out of it. "Looks like we got the real culprit." Ferb says, then the machine is destroyed. "Wow."

* * *

With Candace, Perry and the other Digimon (save Rapidmon)

"Where's my brother?" Candace asks a Piximon.

"Currently, the criminals are being judge!" he replies.

* * *

With Phineas

"Why don't you three fess up to your crime already." Gargoylemon asks. Phineas replies "Normally I ask the bad guys to count up their crimes."

Gargoylemon tires to make them talk by giving them food, and then he says that all three will be killed in the morning. "What'll we do Phineas?" Shoutmon asks. Then he sees Phineas pull something out of his back pocket and puts it on his waist. Then he pulls something out of his right pocket. Then he activates something, there's a green and red flash and then there's an explosion!

When the smoke clears out, there's another green and red flash. Phineas, Shoutmon and Dondokomon rush out and meet up with the others. "Alright. Ferb where's the proof?"

"Unfortunately, your escape method ruined it!"

The group tries to run and get cornered!

"Ah nuts!"

Then an attack hits Xros Heart, knocking all of them unconscious. "Looks like criminals have reared their ugly heads."

* * *

Fallowing day

All of the Xros Heart Digimon, and humans, (and Perry) have been captured and tied up in the deletion chamber.

"You have intruded in our fair land, broke a statute, created new problems. And above all have called us idiots. The Death Penalty for the whole lot of you!" SlashAngemon says.

The Deletion Beams begin to charge up power, and nearly fire, but a voice yells "Stop!" then a small little Digimon flies up.

"I'm Cupimon. I accidentally ruined the statue, and I didn't want to get killed!"

Gargoylemon grabs him and replies "I knew it was someone else!"

Dondokomon gasps and replies "Says you!"

All of Xros Heart is let out of the station but Cupimon is put on it. He begins to whimper in fear, then Phineas sees one look and is reminded of something he never wants to be reminded of.

"The Guilty should be punished!" both the Piximon and Unimon yell in unison.

"STOP!" Phineas yells, pulling out his X Loader. "You all have strict rules, we get that, but killing a young Fresh or In-Training level Digimon is just cold" Shoutmon begins "right now from our eyes" Phineas continues.

"You're no better then the Bagra Army!" both yell in unison. SlashAngemon looks at them, and then sees that they're preparing for an attack. "I'll lead!" Lilymon tells Xros Heart.

"Wait Lilymon!" Shoutmon yells. But Lilymon continues her attack. "Flower Cannon!"

But Lilymon's Flower Cannon is just stopped by the sword-like arms SlashAngemon has, and then Lilymon's wings are snapped off by SlashAngemon's sword-like arms. Lilymon begins to falls to the ground!

"Lilymon!" Shoutmon yells. Phineas quickly draws her back into the X Loader to heal her wings. "SlashAngemon! You've gone to far! Phineas, let's make him pay!"

Phineas glances at his step-brother. "You're on your own Phineas! MailBirdramon's wings are still injured from the battle back at the Sand Zone."

"Alight, let's do this!"

* * *

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Ngah!"

"Dorulumon!"

Dorulumon roars.

"Starmonz!"

"Hi!"

"Ya!"

* * *

"Digi-Xros!"

* * *

"Shoutmon ×4!"

* * *

×4 charges in! He manages to force SlashAngemon back, but SlashAngemon's able to fight back, and knock ×4 down to the ground!

"I'm not going down! You'll pay for what you did to Lilymon!" ×4 yells! But SlashAngemon tosses him to the ground. "Oh please, Holy Sword!"

An "x" shaped attack hits ×4. Then SlashAngemon begins a spiral attack, "Ugh. Hope's Divine Sword!" however the attack doesn't even work! "What?" But then ×4 gets hit by SlashAngemon's attack! Then ×4 is picked up by SlashAngemon. "You're finished!"

Then a purple feather falls down, and two gun based attacks hit SlashAngemon. Phineas looks up and sees Rapidmon and Beelzemon.

"This is your friend right?"

"Yeah, thanks Rapidmon."

* * *

("×4B the Guardian" begins to play in the background)

"Phineas, Digi-Xros me with ×4!" Beelzemon.

"Really?" Phineas asks.

"I'm no fan of those who combine hearts thought power, but if you Xros me, ×4 will be able to match his speed!"

"Alright!"

Then SlashAngemon tosses ×4, and Rapidmon fires his Rapid Fire attack "Phineas, it's now or never time!"

* * *

"Shoutmon ×4!"

"Okay!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Ready!"

* * *

"Digi-Xros!" Phineas yells.

"Digi-Xros!" both Digimon announce in unison

* * *

Dorulumon's legs detach from ×4. Beelzemon's gun detaches itself from his body and then he becomes front legs for ×4, and Dorulumon's legs re-attach themselves, forming a centaurs like form.

"Shoutmon ×4B!"

* * *

"Adding on Beelzemon to the power of our four hearts has boosted this Ultimate Level's power up to that of Beelzemon's. I, Shoutmon ×4B, am a speedy knight who, wonders whether I can run across the land like a swift horse, will gallop to the heavens as if I was sprinting. Because Beelzemon's power has added to the power of mine, each of my techniques has been boosted exponentially. My special attack is Chaos Flare, I fires a powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, in a version of Beelzemon's "Death the Cannon" that has been empowered to the point that it can pierce through mountain ranges."

×4B lands on the ground, with SlashAngemon in shock of what just happened. "What the? Grr. Holy Sword!"

The attack doesn't even touch ×4B, who's able to rush away from the move. Rapidmon looks on amazed.

"_Go for it Shoutmon!"_ Lilymon yells from Phineas' X Loader. ×4B charges into SlashAngemon, and they match sword blow for sword blow. Though ×4B is able to do a stomp technique on SlashAngemon's head. Then SlashAngemon moves away from view at a superspeed. No one can see where he went.

Though Lilymon is able to hear the sword's "zing" sound from behind ×4B. _"Shoutmon, behind you!"_

Luckily enough, ×4B hears Lilymon and is able to stop the attack just before it hits him, sending SlashAngemon to the ground. He charges in to deliver then final blow and delete him!

"×4B stop!" Phineas yells, stopping ×4B, just before the attack hits the vulnerable SlashAngemon. Then he looks at Shoutmon, as ×4B splits back to the five Digimon. Shoutmon glares at him.

"Release Cupimon." SlashAngemon says. Then he looks at the Digimon of the Heaven Zone and says "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am hereby withdrawing from the race. So, Lucemon you are now the Heaven Zone's president."

Phineas and Dorulumon both look around to see Lucemon isn't even there. Both exchange a worried glance at the other.

* * *

A week later

"Citizens, please forgive all that the H.Z.P.F has done to you up until today, I'm going to give Lucemon the role of president as of today, even without the elections, I feel that this would be the right choice. Also, Xros Heart. Please forgive my actions upon you a week ago." he says looking over at Phineas, and a few other members of Xros Heart.

Shoutmon walks over to SlashAngemon and says "Well, let's see what you've done to use since our arrival here one week ago exactly. You blamed us for destroying a statute, nearly deleted all of us and you injured Lilymon. But," he says holding out one of his hands "can be forgiven. I guess. Also, when I'm the Digimon King, I won't sentence you to a big problem, maybe two or three days in a dungeon."

The others look at Shoutmon with an angry look and he replies "Just kidding." then SlashAngemon sakes his hand "You'll make a great King one day, Shoutmon."

Shoutmon then notices Lucemon isn't there, so he takes Starmon and a few of the Pickmons to go and look for Lucemon.

* * *

Lucemon's current location

Lucemon looks at a book he's reading and simply comments "A begging, heh, I'm more for endings."

Then he hears footsteps and then yelling. "Hey, Lucemon, where are you?"

The small amount of Digimon then find Lucemon. "Oh, there you are Lucemon. Hey, what are you doing here, you're going to become President today, remember?" Shoutmon states.

"Oh, sorry. I come here out of habit, but, I've already read all these books. I'll be heading to the coronation area now, see you there Shoutmon."

Shoutmon looks around at the library, and sees it full of books. "Hey Starmon, a King is like a president right?"

"You've got it brother." Starmon replies.

"I didn't know that! You mean to say, I'd have to study! Ah, man! I'd be snoring away at one page of these books!" Shoutmon replies. "True there bro."

* * *

"Lucemon, your heart shines as bright as the sun. You are worthy of being the President of this Zone. As we all know if someone with a heart as black as night were to rule, our very life would be ruined." SlashAngemon says.

"So that's why the rules here are so strict." Rapidmon and Phineas say in unison. Then everyone looks up to see Shakkoumon. "How do you all do?"

Shoutmon looks at him, and prepares to rush forth into battle, and then Shakkoumon states "And now, so there are no problems like last year, I'd like to let you all know, that I am the one who says the rules that the president Digimon and nominates him."

Rapidmon gets an annoyed look on his face. Phineas glances at him, and then Ferb tries not to laugh. Phineas then pats Rapidmon, and then he looks at Lucemon.

"I have no complaints about you being the president Lucemon. Here you go." Shakkoumon says, taking a bracelet off of SlashAngemon and giving it to Lucemon. "Now with this, Lucemon has accesses to this Zone's Code Crown, so you can give it to Xros Heart if you so choose."

Lucemon then gains a mischievous look on his face, and then there's an ominous glow, and all the Digimon are immediately scared, and then there's a dark energy burst released! Xros Heart looks at Lucemon, who's form begins to change! In this form, Lucemon is now an adult-like figure with a white and black 2-toned attire—representing Lucemon's ability to combine the powers of light and darkness. His ten wings are composed of five angel-type bird wings on his right side and five demon-type bat wings on his left.

"Man, being a goody-goody like you Xros Heart losers is just annoying." Lucemon states revealing his true form. "Lucemon has being president melted your DigiCore or something?! What's wrong with you?"

Lucemon looks at Rapidmon annoyed, but then he looks over at Dorulumon. "Well, I knew you were going to see right through my disguise Dorulumon. After all I am a member of the Bagra Army."

"Is that, still Lucemon?" Shoutmon asks.

"It is Lucemon, but now he is in his more powerful Chaos Mode. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords". It is the strongest of the group, and has both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. Its power exceeds that of Megas. It has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as the light does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the darkness does. Hence, once it destroys this world, it intends to create a fresh new world. It's special attack is Ultimate Sacrifice, it produces a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage." Dorulumon explains to Xros Heart.

"You're so gonna pay for tricking me Lucemon! Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon yells, firing an attack at Lucemon who blocks it with one wave of his hand. "Lilithmon sent me to destroy you members of Xros Heart, and, that girl with the Black X Loader."

"All of that was an act?!" Shoutmon yells.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you." Phineas says pulling out his X Loader. "Shoutmon, ready?"

"You bet Phineas! We're going to teach this punk a lesson, which is Don't mess with Xros Heart!" Shoutmon replies. But then a black-purple energy attack hits Shoutmon in the back, and falls down to the ground. Out of the dust behind Xros Heart, is a mysterious Digimon.

"A Digimon?" Candace asks.

Then the smoke begins to clear, and a person walks out of it, and the person is holding a Black X Loader. She is wearing a silver shirt with torn sleeves; brown pants with diamond-shaped silver patches on the portion that covers her kneecaps; black shoes; gray gloves; a pink bow; a brown strap slung over her left shoulder.

"No, it can't be." Phineas says to himself and the smoke finally clears and allows Phineas to get a good look at the General with the Black X Loader. It is of course, his best friend Isabella, who was dragged into the Digital World sometime prior.

"Isabella?!" he yells shocked!

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

A train passes by and shows ×4B's battle with SlashAngemon. "×4B! That was amazing Phineas! But this Isabella girl, who is she?" Sonic says.

Then Phineas twirls his X Loader and says "My best friend. But thanks, good luck with finding that Chameleon Imagin!"

_Xros-Hero Time_!

* * *

Another chapter bites the dust. Don't forget to review. And yes, the character with the black X Loader is Isabella. Duh.

Voice Actor's

Phineas, Starmon, Pickmons: Vincent Martella

Ferb: Thomas Sangster

Candace, Lilithmon: Ashely Tisdale

Isabella: Alyson Stoner

Perry: Dee Bradly Baker

Shoutmon, ×4: Tobias Reiss

Lilymon: Bella Thorne

Ballistamon, Deputymon: Jon St. John

MailBirdramon, Gargoylemon: Mitchel Musso

Dorulumon, Beelzemon: Travis Willingham

Greymon, MetalGreymon: David Humphrey

SlashAngemon: Ed Neil

Rapidmon, Lucemon: Mona Marshall


	10. Chapter 10: Fly High X5

Time for another chapter.

Based _Xros Wars_ episode(s): remainder of Dark Knight Digimon, An Entrance! And A Miraculous DigiXros! Shoutmon X5 Flies!

I don't own anything, save some Digimon and Digi-Xrosed forms.

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

"Isabella, why? Grr. Lucemon's gone out of control! Let's do this Isabella! Dual-Xros! Go Shoutmon ×5!" Phineas states.

"A new Power Sphere, hmm. Alright, Momotaros, kouhai of Urataors." Sonic says.

"Let's do this! Digi-Xros!"

"Let's do this! Den-O Drive!"

_Xros-Hero Time! Let's GO!_

* * *

Heaven Zone

Phineas looks on in shock at Isabella, as she is the mysterious Black General who's been helping them from the get go.

"Hey guys. Kinda shocked to see you here. I've got plans, and I only took Shoutmon down so you guys would interfere." Isabella tells Xros Heart. Ferb pulls out his X Loader, and readies for an attack. "You traitor! You're gonna pay! Reload: Greymon, MailBirdramon!"

Both Digimon appear from Ferb's X Loader, and Ferb sees MailBirdramon's cannons are battle ready! "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Greymon!"

Greymon roars.

"MailBirdramon!"

MailBirdramon also roars.

* * *

"Digi-Xros!" Ferb announces.

* * *

"Digi-Xros!" both Greymon and MailBirdramon yell in unison.

"MetalGreymon!"

* * *

"Show Isabella no mercy! Fire at will MetalGreymon!" Ferb yells.

"You got it! Trident Arm!" MetalGreymon yells, but then he's stop by the knight Digimon. He strikes the cannons on MetalGreymon, and he's forced back into Ferb's X Loader. "MetalGreymon!"

"_Sorry Ferb."_ MetalGreymon replies.

Phineas just continues to look on in shock. "Phineas-kun, I'm warning you. Sit back and watch what me and Twilight do from here on out. If you guys get in my way I will fight you!"

Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry look on in shock at Isabella's statement. "You really don't have any other choices, because I know from the Monitamons, that your Digi-Xros needs Shoutmon as it's center, after my attack, he won't be able to fallow us. Plus this team only has two Digimon who can fly, all out of commission."

Then the knight Digimon hops from the rubble up to the dark temple that emerged when Luecmon got the Code Crown. Then a purple feather falls from the sky, and Beelzemon appears, and fires a blast of energy near Isabella.

"Beelzemon stop! I don't want Isabella hurt!" Phineas yells at the Digimon. Isabella manages to pull out her X Loader and reload a Digimon.

"Hello Xros Heart, my name is Sparrowmon, I'm a Data Type, Ultimate Level. I specializes in aerial battles and soars soundlessly at Mach speed. I'm effective not only at speed but also at tight turns, and have the maneuverability to easily pull off a sudden turn. I am fundamentally someone that easily gets carried away due to my moodiness. Because the quality of my flying varies depending on how it feels at the moment, you can immediately tell whether its mood is good or bad, from whether it looks like I'm flying well or badly. The guns which I holds in both hands are a set of twin pistols named "Zanahoria", made by Vulcanusmon, who produced their sister-gun, the "Berenjena" that is owned by Beelzemon. My special attack is Wing Edge I slice the opponent with my wings as I passes through them, while continuously altering my trajectory at high speeds. This technique owes everything to high-altitude technical flying." Sparrowmon tells Xros Heart.

Sparrowmon and Isabella fly away. "Isabella, wait!"

* * *

Phineas glares at Lucemon. "I knew you were trouble from the moment we met!"

"So why didn't you do something to try and stop me. Or, maybe you were to concerned about finding your little _girlfriend_ you couldn't think of anything else!" Lucemon replies. That was the last straw for Phineas. Normally he's the kind of person who wouldn't get mad, but play on his nerves just long enough, you wouldn't even recognize this person.

Phineas began to clench his X Loader, and looks at Lucemon with a very mad expression on his face. "Lucemon! You will pay for this"

Ferb looks at his brother and both say in unison "So, count up your crimes!"

Lucemon looks at the two Co-Generals, he then begins an attack on the two, but the attack is stopped by Shoutmon!

"I bet you wanna know, how I was able to get up! You made me so mad, the pain went away!" he sends Lucemon's attack right back at him using his mike. "There's no way I'd let anyone rule for more then a millisecond who would put himself before others!"

Phineas looks at his partner with a happy expression, and says "Shoutmon, you have the qualities to be the King! Me and Ferb will make sure you become the King no matter what!"

"Heh. Thanks Phin. Lucemon, we're going to fight! And we're gonna do it man to man!"

Beelzemon launches an attack on Lucemon. "Now Phineas, Digi-Xros us!"

"Got it!"

* * *

(×4B the Guardian begins to play here)

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Ngah!"

"Dorulumon!"

Dorulumon roars.

"Starmonz!"

"Hi!"

"Ya!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Ready!"

* * *

"Digi-Xros!" Phineas yells.

"Digi-Xros!" all five Digimon announce in unison

* * *

Dorulumon's legs detach from ×4. Beelzemon's gun detaches itself from his body and then he becomes front legs for ×4, and Dorulumon's legs re-attach themselves, forming a centaurs like form.

"Shoutmon ×4B!"

* * *

×4B launches several blasts from his guns right at Lucemon who's barley able to block the barrage of blasts from ×4B. Lucemon is able to get some distance and fire dark energy beams but ×4B is able to dodge all of them and get in close and unleashes some swift sword strikes.

"I'm not gonna lose! Phineas is counting on us, and we will get his friend back!"

"We won't lose and I will rescue Isabella" Phineas states

"NO MATTER WHO STANDS IN OUR WAY!" both ×4B and Phineas say in unsion.

Lucemon looks at them with an evil look and simply replies "I will destroy you Xros Heart! Ultimate Sacrifice Attack!" first an orb of light is fired from Lucemon's right hand, it's stopped by the Star Sword, but ×4B isn't holding up, and then an orb of darkness forms forms and is fried right at ×4B.

"Kachina Bomb!"

"Rapid Fire!"

Two attacks stop the dark energy orb from hitting ×4B. Phineas looks down to see both Shakkoumon and Rapidmon.

"Lucemon you're gonna pay for tricking me! Phineas, send that orb of light right back at him!"

"That might work! ×4B you know what to do!"

"YEAH!" ×4B replies. The orb of light is flung right back at Lucemon, and then ×4B gets in close and unleashes his Chaos Flare move! Sending Lucemon flying, but it also sends the Code Crown flying, and just in time ×4B grabs it and hands it to Phineas. "That's us 1! Bagra Army 0!" he states confidently.

* * *

×4B splits back into Shoutmon and the other Digimon, who are all put back into Phineas' X Loader. "Hey Rapidmon, can you do us a favor, get us up there!" Phineas says, pointing in the direction Isabella took Sparrowmon up to.

"You've got it Phineas. Hang on tight!" Rapidmon replies, Phineas hops on his back and they fly up to the area. Once they arrive they see the knight Digimon absorbing some kind of dark energy, Phineas reloads Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and the Pickmons.

"Isabella, why are you doing this?!" Phineas inquires. "That's none of your business Phineas!"

Shoutmon walks up and yells "Are you kidding me?! Phineas has risked his life to try and find you and you're not even grateful?!"

Sparrowmon flies over and yells at both Phineas and Shoutmon. "Don't be rude to Isabella you pointy heads!"

"Pointy head?" Phineas says.

"Pointy head?!" Shoutmon yells. Then they see something approach fast and grab Isabella, it's none other then Lucemon!

"You little"

The knight Digimon falls back into the Black X Loader, as Phineas prepares for an attack. "I wouldn't not unless you want your little girlfriend here to die, I suggest you hand over the Heaven Zone's Code Crown!" Lucemon says "and this dark energy!"

"_Hm, so the energy is being drawn towards Lucemon instead of me. Hm, how intriguing."_ the knight Digimon states. However Lucemon's body begins to mutates, and is surrounded by a purple data stream and begins to change, however he doesn't let go of Isabella, and she's caught up in all the negative energy.

"Isabella!" both Phineas and Sparrowmon yell out.

* * *

Lucemon gets dragged into the sphere that housed the negative energy and begins to mutate even further! Phineas and Sparrowmon both try to get Isabella out, but both get knocked away by the energy.

The sphere begins to get larger in diameter. Phineas looks on in horror as the energy begins to mutate Lucemon's being into a new form. But he sees Isabella is still normal. Lucemon's body begins to take on a dragon like form, and then the energy subsides and reveals a new Digimon.

"Ah man! That's Lucemon's Shadowlord form!" Dorulumon says. "Shadowlord form?" Phineas asks.

"It's power is equal to that of a Mega level. We don't have that kind of power to match up!" Dorulumon states with worry. Phineas looks up and sees Isabella in some kind of dark energy sphere, but still no changes in her physical appearance.

"In this form, Lucemon's lost all of it's sentient and it's nothing more then a mindless beast now!" Dorulumon states. 'Wait, I've seen that Digimon before, and Sparrowmon he was Digi-Xros with ×4.'

"Guys we gotta save Isabella NOW!" Phineas yells, his Digimon give him a look but agree to do so anyway!

"Alright! Hey Rapidmon, mind helping out on the defensive?"

"Sure! I still gotta kick Lucemon's butt for tricking me!"

* * *

"Shoutmon!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Ngah!"

"Dorulumon!"

Dorulumon roars.

"Starmonz!"

"Hi!"

"Ya!"

* * *

"Digi-Xros!" Phineas yells.

"Digi-Xros!" all four Digimon announce in unison

* * *

"Shoutmon ×4!"

* * *

"Okay guys here's the plan, first Rapidmon and Beelzemon will attack from above and create a diversion, and then ×4, I'll Digi-Xros you with Sparrowmon!"

Sparrowmon hears Phineas' plan and replies "No way I'd Digi-Xros with you losers!"

"But it's the only way we'll be able to save Isabella!" Phineas tells the Sparrow Digimon. "Hmph. I'm better of on my own any way, besides, why do you care about her so much?" he says flying to attack on his own. ×4, Beelzemon and Rapidmon are all shot out of the sky.

"Well that didn't work" Shoutmon says, while being forced to split back. Even Sparrowmon is forced back to the ground. "Well this isn't working." Phineas mumbles. Then he sees that the others aren't fairing to better. "Grr. Looks like we need to retreat for now."

Beelzemon looks at Phineas and nods. "That's probably the best idea for now. I'll keep an eye on this idiot."

"Thanks Beelzemon. Oh here, we made these Wristers, we can keep in contact with them even when we're separated." Phineas says handing one to Beelzemon.

* * *

Meanwhile Isabella's three Monitamons are watching what's going on. "It looks like Xros Heart is falling back."

One of them picks up Isabella's X Loader. _"Hm, Lucemon's rampage was most unexpected. But let's see how they fare."_

* * *

Xros Heart having fallen into a safe area, created by SlashAngemon, beings to think up a new plan. "Hmm, let's see. The first thing is we need to save Isabella, then we focus on getting rid of Lucemon."

Ferb looks at his step-brother and replies "You're so focused on Isabella, aren't you."

Phineas tries not to blush at his brother's comment. Then he looks over at Sparrowmon who's regaining consciousness. "Hmm, why are you Xros Heart members helping me?" he asks.

"Because we're Isabella's friend and a friend of hers is a friend of ours." Phineas replies. "Why? Why do you want me to Digi-Xros with ×4 anyway?"

"I saw you Digi-Xrosed with ×4 in a dream one time, and I just think it would make since, Shoutmon can't fly, and you can, plus with all of our Digimon who can fly either per-occupied or injured."

Sparrowmon looks at Phineas annoyed. Then Sparrowmon flies away from the area, but he doesn't notice Phineas just glaring at him. "You know you're being really selfish and stupid right now!"

The sparrow Digimon replies "Oh shut up!"

"_Phineas, this doesn't look good, we've gotta hurry it's a now or never time!"_ Beelzemon's voice says from the wrister. Phineas looks outisde to see the Zone itself is being absorbed by Lucemon!

* * *

About an hour later, With Sparrowmon

"DarkKnightmon, why won't you go and save Isa?!" Sparrowmon asks. _"Calm yourself. I wanna see both the Red General and Isabella prove themselves."_

Sparrowmon begins to glare at him. "You know you're being really selfish and stupid right now!" he yells at DarkKnightmon. 'Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like that Red General!'

"_Sparrowmon, shut up."_

He then begins to fly away and sees Xros Heart trying another plan. 'What are they up to now?'

"Okay you guys got it, when Lucemon's distracted, ×4 you break that sphere and I'll jump in and save Isabella!" he hears Phineas say. But Lucemon also hears and shoots Beelzemon and Rapidmon (who was carrying ×4) back down to the ground. 'I can't leave it to these idiots! Isa, I'll save you no matter what!'

* * *

"Guys you alright?" Phineas asks his team of now injured Digimon. "Phineas, now would be around the time where I would say moumantai, but this is obviously a bad time to do so." Rapidmon states.

Then Phineas looks up to see Sparrowmon trying to stop Lucemon, but his attacks don't even leave a dent in him! Sparrowmon is hit with a blast of energy from Lucemon. And both ×4 and Sparrowmon get hit with multiple attacks!

* * *

Isabella watches in horror as both Phineas and Sparrowmon get hit with the attacks, and she can't do anything but sit back and watch her friends get hurt! "Phineas, Sparrowmon. Both of you stop!" she yells in fear and horror!

Sparrowmon and Phineas both have a look of confidence and yell in unison "Isa, we'll save you no matter what the costs!"

Then Sparrowmon flies right at Lucemon's core of darkness, just pouring on the power in a signal spiral attack! Phineas watches Sparrowmon trying hard to save Isabella, but knows that Sparrowmon can't do it alone!

"I'll use one of the DigiMemories!" a data stream begins to surround Phineas, and the Digimon begins to re-materialize.

"Air Gust! Activate!"

Then three forms of the same Digimon appear and blow out puffs of air, creating a staircase of clouds. ×4 begins to walk up them in order to launch an attack. "You know Phineas, this defies a lot of laws of physics!"

"Not caring right now Ferb!"

* * *

Sparrowmon continues his attack, but is stopped by Lucemon's tail and then grabbed by one of his claws, but not a crack is left on the sphere! However, ×4 and Phineas arrive just in time, leaving a dent in the core and freeing Sparrowmon at the same time! Phineas then jumps off of ×4, and is able to get Isabella!

"Phineas? Thank you." she simply says. Then Sparrowmon flies over to the two and grabs the both of them, he tosses Phineas back over to ×4. "Thanks Sparrowmon!"

'Phineas, you weren't lying?' Sparrowmon thinks. "Sparrowmon"

"why, why weren't you helping Phineas? He's my best friend you know." Isabella tells her partner. "I'm sorry you never told me about him."

Isabella then realizes that she never did tell Sparrowmon about Phineas. "Hey Isabella, catch!" Phineas yells, tossing Isabella her X Loader. Isabella smiles at Phineas and he gives her a thumbs up. Sparrowmon sees that the two really are friends! However the thoughts of the three are interrupted by Lucemon's growling, and the spot that ×4 hit immediately heals.

"You must be kidding me!" both Generals say in unison, then both Phineas and ×4 are knocked right off of Lucemon! Isabella looks in horror and tells Sparrowmon "We've gotta save him!"

Sparrowmon flies right over to catch Phineas. "Phineas, your words about being Isabella's best friend, you weren't lying! I'm sorry for not trusting you sooner! I just didn't know. So, let's stop Lucemon together!"

Phineas nods and then both his and Isabella's X Loaders begin to have a a brilliant green glow from their screens.

'Amazing.'

'Wait, could this be, a power even greater then ×4?'

Isabella grabs Phineas and pulls him onto Sparrowmon, both exchange a glance at the other and smile, then ×4 lands on Sparrowmon as well. Phineas and Isabella both hold their X Loaders in one hand, and then the other's free hand.

"Let's win this, together!"

"Yeah!"

Phineas and Isabella: Dual-Xros!

* * *

(Sora mau yuusha! X5 begins to play in the background)

'Both X Loaders begin to glow.'

Phineas: Shoutmon ×4!

×4: Okay!

Isabella: Sparrowmon!

Sparrowmon: Yeah!

'Both X Loaders have a green glow from their screens, and Phineas and Isabella line the arms have that have their X Loaders up like an "X"'

Phineas and Isabella: Dual-Xros!

'The "X" in the Xros line is two different colors. One line red, and the other black

×4: Dual

Sparrowmon: Xros!

'Sparrowmon's form then splits into it's wings, body and the helmet in it's tail-feathers. Sparrowmon's body then attaches itself to ×4's right arm. Then Sparrowmon's wings attach to the back of ×4 and the helmet that was in Sparrowmon's tail-feathers attaches itself to ×4's head.'

Shoutmon and Sparrowmon's voices: Shoutmon ×5!

Shoutmon ×5: Finally at the Mega Level, I am Shoutmon ×5! Also called the "Finalist Form" and "Victory Form!" I can fly faster then the speed of sound and even higher then the stratosphere! My special attacks are Impact Lazer, Meteor Buster Attack and Meteor Impact!

'×5 flies right around all of Lucemon's laser blasts with ease, amazing both Generals who are now on ×5's shoulders.'

Beelzemon: Shoutmon's flying?!

Lilymon (from inside Phineas' X Loader): _No way!_

'×5 moves behind Lucemon to fire an attack!'

×5: Impact Lazer!

'A blast of energy is shot from the Sparrow Shield-Gun hitting Lucemon's back!'

×5: No way, I feel even more powerful then ever!

Sparrowmon (from inside ×5): I feel in perfect synchronization with you Shoutmon.

Shoutmon (from inside ×5): Yeah!

Phineas: Let's end this ×5!

Isabella: Here he comes!

'Lucemon fires an energy blast right at ×5, Phineas and Isabella. Everyone else gasps, but ×5 was able to use the Sparrow Shield-Gun to stop the attack right before it hit!'

×5: Not even a scratch!

'Isabella and Phineas look at each-other and then Isabella grabs Phineas' right hand. They look at the other and nod.'

Phineas and Isabella: Finish him off ×5!

×5: Got it! Hang on you two.

'×5 then flies high up, readying the final attack!'

×5: Meteor Buster Attack!

'With that, ×5 flies right down towards the sphere with his right hand glowing a brilliant gold, Phineas and Isabella hang onto him, and watch as they close in for the final blow. Both hold their X Loaders high into the sky.

Phineas and Isabella: End this now ×5!

'The attack hits Lucemon, and he tries not to fall down due to the impact of the attack.'

×5: Seiya!

* * *

Unfortunately for Lucemon the force of the attack causes him to fall backwards and get deleted! Both Generals are amazed by what just happened! Isabella then hugs Phineas, something Phineas thought would never happen again. Both try really hard not to blush, but both blush anyway.

Phineas lets go of Isabella, and then tries to contact the others. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't contact the others at that sky temple." Phineas replies. "Um, Phineas." Isabella states pointing at the, now crumbling sky temple! Both look at the temple and ×5 rushes over to get the others!

* * *

The fallowing day

Sparrowmon looks through the rubble of the sky temple and finds the wrister Phineas gave to Beelzemon, who must've dropped it during his crash landing.

"Hey Isabella I found this." Sparrowmon says, giving it to Isabella. She smiles at the object and then looks at a small red string tied around her right pinkie. 'I hope Phineas still remembers what this means.'

* * *

With Xros Heart

"Phineas-san, I've seen what you do in battle, you don't give up on others no matter the odds. I'm proud to say I'm giving Xros Heart the Heaven Zone's Code Crown. However let me say one thing, the Digimon in all the Zones want peace just like you members of Xros Heart, Phineas-san, Ferb-san, when you take a Code Crown you carry those feelings of the Digimon who want that peace. Even when things look dark, promise me you won't give up." Shakkoumon asks.

"We won't!" the Co-Generals say in unison. All the Digimon cheer. Then Rapidmon walks up to Phineas. "Hey Phin, can I join your part of the team."

"Of course Rapidmon." Phineas replies. Then he looks at the Code Crown, and sees on his right pinkie a small red string. 'Heh, Isabella, I know, we will see each-other again.'

He looks at the audience and sees Isabella and Sparrowmon aren't there. He's sad, but looks down at the string. He reassures himself about seeing Isabella again. 'Life's like a game, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, but sometimes. Things look better then they seem.' Phineas thinks.

"You know what was weird, I felt in perfect sync with Sparrowmon. It was odd, but really cool." Shoutmon says to Ballistamon and some of the others. "Even more cool when ×5 spoke, it had both Sparrowmon and Shoutmon's voices." Phineas says walking over to his friends.

* * *

With Isabella

"I found it. It's small but, it's a fraction of dark energy." one of the Monitamon states. "I see."

"Yay!"

Isabella pulls out her X Loader and it absorbs the dark energy. "Reload: DarkKnightmon."

DarkKnightmon appears from the Black X Loader, "Thank you Isabella. You've provided me with great assistance. I'll keep your end of the bargain soon. And also, I'm glad you're alright."

She simply nods and fells a hand garb her right hand, she glances and sees it's Sparrowmon. She holds his hand, slightly smiling, though she doesn't let DarkKnightmon see her smiling, even if it is a small smile.

"We must move on to the next Zone right away. We'll recruit one of the strongest Digimon as our ally. Let's go."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

A train passes by and shows ×5. "×5! A Dual-Xros, that's pretty cool! Good luck in the next Zone Xros Heart." Sonic says.

Then Phineas twirls his X Loader and says "Wow, thanks for that compliment Sonic. That Red Sphere you have is pretty cool, can't wait to see what it is."

_Xros-Hero Time_!

* * *

A "Dual-Xros" is kinda like a "Double-Xros" but it's not a Double-Xros. It's really something that syncs two X Loaders' powers with the other. A Dual-Xros allows all of the ×5 related forms to be a reality.

Voice Actor's

Phineas, Starmon, Pickmons: Vincent Martella

Ferb: Thomas Sangster

Candace: Ashely Tisdale

Isabella, Sparrowmon: Alyson Stoner

Perry: Dee Bradly Baker

Shoutmon, ×4: Tobias Reiss

×5: Alyson Stoner and Tobias Reiss

Lilymon: Bella Thorne

Ballistamon: Jon St. John

MailBirdramon: Mitchel Musso

Dorulumon, Beelzemon: Travis Willingham

Greymon, MetalGreymon: David Humphrey

Monitamon, DarkKnightmon: Ed Neil

Rapidmon: Mona Marshall


End file.
